


Late Night Walks/Shenanigans

by SaucyDeputy



Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT RPF, WSL - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, woso
Genre: 2031 Women's World Cup, Cabin Fic, F/F, Future Fic, It’s in Portland but I haven’t been to Portland so this’ll be fun, Ofc there will be side relationships (maybe Kellex Definitely Preath and Krashlyn), Sorry Not Sorry, The older gen are nearing 30ish, The older ones played soccer in college, Young adult Soran, it had to be in Portland cause they gay and so is Portland :), the new gen are in their early twenties, the new gen just went to college except mal’s still in college, timeline makes zero sense, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyDeputy/pseuds/SaucyDeputy
Summary: Emily goes for a stroll after work and end up meeting a stranger, who she feels destined to know.They’re both about 22, live in Portland cause yeah.Sonny babysits (nope change of plans she's a guidance counselor who baby it's sometimes idk make that like never..) , Linds is a bartender! It’s a work in progress
Relationships: Abby Dahlkemper/Sam Mewis, Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead, Lindsey Horan & Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little on the short side, but I wrote this last night when I got bored... it’s proofread but there might still be minor errors. Enjoy!

After plopping in her AirPods Emily is finally on her way home. It’s pretty quiet for 11pm on a Friday, not that she’s complaining. She finally gets to walk home in silence after babysitting all night. While bobbing her head to Tungs(by The Freights), she decides to take a detour home. She’s in no hurry to get home and the weather is good, it’s a little windy and just below 70 degrees Fahrenheit. (20°C for the real ones) While vibing to her music Emily sends a text to Sam and Rose telling them that she’s getting her steps in and that she’ll be home later. Snuggling a little deeper into her UVA hoodie she keeps walking, turning corners when a street looks interesting, stopping here and there to take a picture of plants or pretty houses. After walking another 30 minutes she sees a cute bar, called Record Breaker. Curious as she is Emily goes in to check it out, it might be a good location to meet a Tinder date.

It’s fairly crowded, but not busy. She takes a seat at the bar, waiting for the bartender. The hot blonde bartender walks up to her and says  _ “You look like you need a drink, what can I get you gorgeous.” “Uhm thanks... yes I’ve had a long day, yeah. I’d like any craft beer you have and if you don’t have any imma have to take a look at your menu.” “Well, you’re in luck, cutie. I happen to craft half the brews we sell. Be right back with ya drink.”  _ The bartender says with a wink. “Damn” is all Emily can think as the blonde walks off. Grabbing her phone to check the time and her location, she only just noticed that she has no idea where exactly she is. Turns out she’s only a few blocks from Providence Park. 

Emily notices that Sam replied to her text saying that they’re watching Harry Potter. Emily is glad to miss it, they’ve seen all of them at least 5 times since they moved in together.  _ “Here you go, this is my newest creation. Feel free to tell me it sucks, if so I’ll get you an other.”  _ The bartender says while sliding over a bottle an glass.  _ “So Miss Bartender”  _ Emily starts,  _ “do you happen to have a name?” _ the bartender snorts.  _ “I do, but Miss Bartender has a nice ring to it. The name is Lindsey.” _ Lindsey says, reaching over the bar to shake Emily’s hand.  _ “And what is your name?” “Well my name is Emily but I go by Sonny or Sonnett, my last name.”  _ Emily says pulling back her hand and starts pouring her beer. _ “Okay Sonnett, why not go by Emily? It’s a nice name and really suits you.”  _ Lindsey says bright eyed. _“_ _ Well, I have a twin named Emma, and she’s the older twin so she has the rights to Em and whatever back home. It kinda stuck with me, I like Sonny. You know it’s my own thing, I’ve met so many Emilys so yeah.” _ Emily takes a sip of her beer and ponders for a second and says;  _ “This beer is not half bad, you sure know what you’re brewing.” _ to which Lindsey laughs and replies  _ “Well I actually don’t really. I’m a kombucha girl, but the owners of this place convinced me to try it out. And here we are a year later.” _ Emily giggles,  _ “no fucking way!” “Buuut,” _ Lindsey drags out,  _ “what’s got you in here, alone around 12? Meeting someone or?”  _ She queries while Emily sips her beer.  _ “Nothing to be honest, I was walking through the city and came across this place and it sparked my interest. And my roommates are watching Harry Potter for the umpteenth time. My other hangout buddy is at a game night with her girlfriend to which I am uninvited till I get myself a game parter aka significant other. That hasn’t really happened yet so here I am.” _ Emily says, slightly annoyed at Kelley for the game night thing.  _ “They sound like bad friends. Harry Potter on loop, I’d die” _ Lindsey laughs.While Emily gazes around the bar, taking it all in, she notices two guys in a booth waving the bartender over.  _ “I think they want your attention over there, kombucha girl.” _ Emily nods to the guys, while sipping her nearly empty beer. 

Lindsey comes back a few minutes later, saying;  _ “The two guys in the booth got you a Corona, but I’d be happy to get you another craft beer.” _ Emily just laughs as she rolled her eyes.  _ “I’d like the craft, please. Corona is pure piss in a bottle. It’s disgusting. Aren’t they like frat boys, shouldn’t they know that? You always get a Bud if you’re going to go basic and cheap.” _ Lindsey comes back with another craft beer, which Emily takes and then turns to the guys raising her bottle.  _ “I’m flattered, but both you and the beer aren’t my thing.” _ Emily tells the guys. To which they look confused and one says;  _ “the beer that’s fine, but isn’t it a little rude that you say no before you’ve even met us?”  _ That causes Emily to chuckle;  _ “Dude I’m like suuuuper gay, did my cap not give it away? Thanks for the beer tho, much appreciated!” _ Lindsey returns to Emily,  _ “Jesus that was a very amicable let down, I was right, when I pegged you as sweetie.” _ Yet again Emily giggled. 

~

_ “Well thanks, good to see your barkeep skills are in order. Little question tho, do you flirt this much with all of your customers or?” _ Her shyness kicking in.  _ “Oh, no I only flirt with extremely cute ones, darling.” _ Lindsey grins at her.  _ “Okay, well then would you want to get a coffee in the morning or preferably afternoon?” _ Emily says while glancing at the clock, telling her it’s nearing 1am.  _ “Oh, I definitely wouldn’t mind that, I just have to check what time I’m meeting my friends for brunch and when I have to be here.”  _ Emily chuckles at Lindsey’s tone.  _ “So if you wouldn’t mind giving me your phone number Miss Emily Sonnett, so I can keep you in the loop.” _ Causing Emily to burst into giggles at Lindsey’s formality. 

_ “Not to burst our bubble, darling.”  _ Emily starts with a burst of confidence.  _ “But I spent the day babysitting, my sleeping schedule is about to fuck me over and I still have a 15 minute walk home. So I gotta go before I pass out right here on the bar.” _ She says frowning.  _ “I could just order you an Uber, gorgeous.” _ Lindsey says while steadying Emily who’s starting to doze off.  _ “Or if you wait 10 minutes for me to clear this place out I can lock up and bring you home.” _ Lindsey says with hopeful eyes. _“I’d like that Linds, but no funny business. I’m too sleepy to think twice about my actions.”_ Emily says sleepily trying to keep her eyes open. 

~

After Lindsey turns off the main lights she walks over to Emily’s stool. Wrapping her right arm around Emily’s waist to keep her upright.  _ “Ems, wake up. I’m bringing you home, sleeping beauty.” _ Lindsey says while slightly rocking Emily as to wake her. They walk out the front door and Lindsey locks up.  _ “Em my car is just around the corner, that way I can get you home in a couple minutes instead of your walk through the city.” _

Lindsey opens the passenger door to her white BMW, helping Emily inside.  _ “Em what’s your address, it’s like the most important part of bringing you home.” _ Lindsey snickers.

When Lindsey chauffeurs them some passive reflex makes her put her hand on Emily’s lower thigh. This motion makes Emily‘s breath hitch and she starts to blush, thankful for the darkness that conceals her blush. 

Lindsey parks the car in front of Emily apartment building and offers to walk her up. It’s deadly quiet in the elevator as they go up, just their pinkies brushing one another as they slowly sway to the elevator music.  _ “Thank you for bringing me home Linds, I clearly did not know that I was this tired.” _ She says as she bumps into Lindsey’s shoulder.  _ “I had a great night with you even though I kinda made you neglect your work, but you happily let me sooo it’s not just my fault.” _ She says while giggling softly. The elevator lets them know they’re on the fourth floor, Emily suddenly finds the courage within her to grab Lindsey’s hand and pulls her to her apartment. Emily fumbles in her pockets for her keys, while Lindsey hears dogs whining on the other side of the door.  _ “I’ll get you, Wilma and Finn some snacks in a few Bagel.” _ Emily whispers as she opens the door.  _ “Okay were talking about the name of that dog tomorrow.” _ Lindsey says chuckling, while walking further into the apartments, petting this so called “Bagel”  _ “Em do I need to put you in bed or can you handle it yourself?” _ Lindsey asks with a small smile while looking at Emily. Emily is crouched on the floor feeding the dogs.  _ “No Linds, you’ve already done so much. I’ll be fine. But what you can do it give me your phone so I can give you my number.”  _ Emily says with puppy eyes. Lindsey pulls Emily up and hands her her phone. Emily hands the phone back and then Lindsey reads the contact name Emily gave herself; “the one that you flirted with all night, brought home, but didn’t make a real move on” Lindsey gives a small chuckle, puts her phone in her pocket and pulls Emily back to the front door.  _ “I was waiting for a romantic exit okay, but you ruined it so you’ll have to wait.” _ Lindsey says as she caresses Emily’s jaw, stroking her bottom lip with her thumb. All she does before she walks back to the elevator is; kiss Emily’s hand and say  _ “Text ya later, Cherie.”  _

Emily waits till she hears the elevator close, turns around and closes the door.  _ “Holy shit I’m in deep.” _ She says as she leans against the door. She kicks off her shoes and places them neatly on the shoe rack. She flips on a light to asses the damage Rose and Sam caused, nothing other than a few popcorns laying about and Sam and Rose themselves. They’ve fallen asleep on the couch yet again. Emily decides to brush her teeth before waking them.

 _ “Yo Hagrid and Harry wake up.” _ Emily says while wrestling the blanket from Rose and Sam.  _ “It’s like 2am go to your rooms morons, or you’ll have back pain for ever.” _ Emily chuckles finally getting the blanket from them. Sam wakes up and pushes Rose off of her.  _ “Sonny how the fuck did you walk around for 3 hours?” _ Sam groans. _“I’ll tell you and Kelley in the morning.”_ Emily says with a smile. 

Before putting her phone away, she sees a text from an unknown number saying 

Goodnight, Cutie 💋 . See you in a couple hours  ☺️ xx Miss Bartender

Goodnight Linds 😊 x Cutie

Making Emily fall asleep with a huge smile, excited for the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s not proof read. I just wanted to put it online. Wanted to have this done by Lindsey’s and then Tobin’s birthday, but had a few too much to drink with my friends instead. I’ll check for errors and outline tomorrow. X

Emily is half awoken by what she assumes is the front door being slammed shut. She then hears some mumbling whispers down the hall, but decides to go back to dreamland and find that cute blonde. Just after Emily passed out again her bedroom door is flung open and someone hurdles themselves onto her and her bed.  
Emily is jolted awake by this motion, wanting to tell Rose and Sam to simply “fuck off” she opens her eyes and sees Kelley. Kelley, laying on her stomach, chin propped on hetrhands(how did Emily not feel the two elbows digging into her boobs before?), two feet in the air, looking like she knows Emily’s past and future. (which she pretty much does, she’s a five year older Emily) _”Hey Little one, how ya doin’ this fine mornin’?”_ Kelley says thickening her fading Southern accent. Emily looks puzzled at her _“Was doin’ fine till your ass just woke me up, by basically dry humping me, we both know you have a hot long term girlfriend and that our one night from five years ago will remain that one night in the past.”_ Emily says with an eye roll. They hear chuckles from the hallway _“Glad to hear you’re not planing on making moves on my lady, Son. But that you have the hots for me, can’t say I’m surprised, Hon.”_ Alex says, walking up to the bed, sitting beside Kelley and then moving up to Emily’s face to remove a stray hair, before breaking down in a fit of laughter with Emily.  
Emily gets up, after chucking Kelley on the floor, to everyone’s amusement. After putting on a shirt, over her sports bra and shorts, they all move to the living room. Where Emily finds a cake waiting for them, _“Ooh, what’s the cake for? What kind is it? Did you get engaged? Is Alex preggers? What’s going on?”_ Emily says with wide eyes, glancing from Alex her stomach to her hand to Kelley’s hand. _“Hold up Son, don’t you think that both Kelley and I would tell you before one would propose? And no, no baby, no engagement, nothing yet, we’ve only been together for like 3 years.”_ Alex says while putting a hand on Emily’s shoulder. Seeing Kelley nod over Alex’ shoulder. Emily smiles, they would both tell her before asking, that’s sweet. _“Besides,”_ Kelley says _“before the Misses and I can start a new generation, we first have to raise you cause you’re our first kids. Never mind the slight incestual relationship I may have had with Sonny.”_ To which Rose jumps in _“Okay, this is cute ‘n all, but we got a Funfetti cake for you Son. Cause you’ve got some tea to spill.”_  
Emily is about to open her mouth to complain, when Sam pulls out a Emily’s coffee order out of a bag of their favorite coffee bar. _“So we’ve filled Kel and Al in on what we know, but it isn’t a lot. So this is a bribery; coffee and vegan Funfetti and you tell us everything.”_ Sam says with pointed eyes. _“Damn, well then. I met someone, well not just someone. She’s hot, sweet, caring and I dont know that much about her yet.”_ Emily says dreamy. _“Her name is Lindsey, has blonde hair and green eyes, I met her in a bar last night after work. She works there, as a bartender and beer brewer. And she’s so into me, and I’m meeting her for coffee today”_ Emily looks at the clock, it’s 12.13pm should she check her phone for a text from Lindsey? “Okay so where and when are you meeting this Lindsey?” Kelley says, trying to be an overprotective mother and sister in one. To which Emily sprints to her room, grabs her phone and plops back on the couch before anyone can complain. Emily has 3 messages from Lindsey

Good morning Gorgeous, how did you sleep? Before you ask, I slept amazing because I kept seeing this hot blonde with blue eyes. XX [sent at 10.53am]   
I guess you’re still sleeping :( I’m at brunch with my ‘bosses’ I’m scheduled to work at 6 till 10, so I’m all yours till (and after) then. X [sent at 11.38am]   
Wanna meet up for coffee at The Portland Exchange at 1.30pm, we can walk along the Willamette and I dunno? Xx [sent at 11.42am]

Morning Linds, I’d love that!! Coincidence that I dreamt of this bold and cute green eyed blonde? See ya in an hour xx [sent at 12.17pm]

_“Sonny? Hello, dude we’re talking to you??? Alex smack her with a pillow.”_ Alex does as Rose tells her to. _“Ouch what the fuck Alex?!”_ Just like that Emily is out of her Lindsey induced trance. _“You weren’t responding so we did what we had to.”_ Sam laughs. _“glad you have something to laugh about, Jesus that really fucking hurt.”_ Emily says while rubbing her right cheek.  
 _“I was texting Linds, we’re meeting in an hour near Chapman Square.”_ Emily says with a huge smile. _“So she works at a bar, any place we might know?”_ Sam asks. _“I don’t think so, I hadn’t heard of it before last night, when I stumbled upon it. It’s called Record Breaker.”_ To which Kelley immediately looks up to meet Alex’ eyes, knowing exactly who this Lindsey is and what bar Emily is talking about. Kelley subtly grabs her phone and sends out a text in a group chat

Preath abort mission, they’ve done it without our help. Has Lindsey told you that she met Sonny at the bar? Son told us she met a Lindsey at your bar. Idk how many green eyed blonde Lindseys working at RB but i wanna bet just the one. [Kelley sent at 12.26pm]  
They’re meeting up for coffee later! Get details from Lindsey, Son isn’t sharing a lot of details. [Kelley sent at 12.27pm]

No fucking way, we conducted an entire plan to couple them and they go ahead and do it themselves. Damn these kids [Ashlyn sent at 12.27pm]

I shut Tobin up, mentioned this chat and we’re in the clear for now! Linds has it hard for Emily, apparently the second i asked she wouldn’t shut up. Tobs still hasn’t caught on tho... [Christen sent at 12.31pm]

_“Buuuuut can we dig in? I crave some Funfetti. And I gotta get dressed soonish.”_ Emily says while grabbing a fork and eating, disregarding all cake cutting rules. _“Sure Sonny, but only if you promise to keep us in the loop. And maybe you’ll have Lindsey and yourself an invite to our game night soon.”_ Alex says with a proud smile at their sort of daughter. Sam and Rose however find it unfair, _”Oh so Sonny can come the second she’s in a relationship but while I was with Pat, “it wasn’t allowed for the younger gen to join” what kind of bs is this?”_ Sam says slightly annoyed. _“There’s a requisition to joining, and you have not fulfilled it yet.”_ Kelley says with an evil grin, before stealing Emily’s fork and eating some cake.

~

 _“Ouch, babe why are you pinching me?”_ Tobin yelps with a pout. _“Read the college soccer group chat, and shut up.”_ Christen whispers while softly rubbing over the piece of thigh she just pinched, with apologetic eyes. _“Okay that was weird, Tobin why do you feel the need to set Linds up with someone? She’s clearly telling us about a crush.”_ Mal says while shoving a bite of waffle into her mouth. _“So what’s this mystery person’s name?”_ Christen asks very much interested. _“Her name is Emily, she’s gorgeous, but shy even though she’s very out spoken when it’s important.”_ Lindsey says with a fond smile. _“And you got all that by talking for what like 2 hours?”_ Mal asks perplexed by the simplicity of Lindsey and Emily’s ‘relationship’. _“I wish it were that easy with Dansby.”_ Mal says sadly. _“Honey, guys are just a little slow like that. You could make some more advances like Linds did with Emily.”_ Christen says understanding the struggles. _“Yeah Mal. Guys are just slow paced compared to lonely chaotic bisexuals like me.”_ Lindsey says with a chuckle while giving Mal a consoling shoulder nudge.  
 _“So what are your plans concerning Emily, sweetheart?”_ Christen asks Lindsey. _“Well I’m taking her out for coffee, I would want to do dinner too today, but I’m scheduled for work.”_ Lindsey says, pouting while hoping that someone at the table offers to take her shift. _“Sorry dude, I gotta finish an essay for college tonight.”_ Mal apologizes. _“No kid, we’ve got a hot date planned tonight, but Abby and Carlos are working 4 till closing. So feel free to take her back to RB and have uh- babe who’s in the kitchen tonight?”_ Tobin starts. _“Just ask uncle to make her whatever, and put it on our tab. We’re the reason you can’t go out, so it’s fine.”_ Christen finishes.  
 _“By the way, have you made any plans for your bday, kid?”_ Tobin asks Lindsey. _“No, not really. I was thinking FaceTiming my parents and brother around 5 and just family dinner. And maybe invite Emily if she’s down for it. How about your bday Toby?”_ Lindsey responds. _“Ah yeah that’s a good plan, I’d love to meet this Emily. And uhm probably just a chill party with the usual people, you know our college buds and you kids. And then y’all fucking off at 12am to 1am and then Christen pegging me all night long.”_ Tobin says smirking, while Christen blushes and tries to murder Tobin. _“Babe, we’re in a restaurant and talking to our chosen babies. We dont share this shit with them, the gayng‘s fine, but not our kids”_ Christen says nearly rolling her eyes out of her head.  
 _“It was nice having family breakfast with y’all, but i gotta go on my coffee date.”_ Linsey says grabbing 30$ from her wallet and handing it to Tobin. Moving around the table to give them a kiss goodbye on the head. When Lindsey reaches Tobin, Tobin shoves the 30 bucks in Lindsey’s cleavage. _“Kid, how many time do I have to tell you: we pay for these things. You work as a bartender, we own the bar. That means you get the baby bucks and we get the big bucks. And you two are our kids, that means mommas’ be paying. Now go have fun on your date, Boo.”_ Tobin finishes by turning Lindsey around and giving her a pat on the ass. Making all four of them laugh.

~

Lindsey is walking towards the coffee shop when she sees a somewhat familiar blonde bun hiding under a cap. She walks up to the girl bumping her shoulder to the girl’s, _“Got any other outfits or is it just the one?”_ This of course comes unexpectedly to the girl, taking our her AirPods. _“Jesus, Linds you scared the shit out of me!”_ Emily says laughing. _“So that means we have to get you new clothes, different styled ones I hope?”_ Lindsey says, teasingly. _“No darling, I got plenty of where this came from.”_ Emily laughs, her hand finding Lindsey’s.  
They walk to The Portland Exchange in relative silence. Lindsey opens the door for Emily _“My lady,”_ she says while curtsying. _“Linds you’re such a nerd, it’s adorable.”_ Emily says, pinching Lindsey’s reddened cheeks. _“Hello ladies, what can I do you for?”_ The barista asks. _“We’d like one cold brew with a splash of soy milk, and what do you want Em?”_ Lindsey responds. _“I’ll have a Matcha green tea.”_ Emily tells the barista.  
 _“No Linds, don’t tell me you add Sweet ‘n Low. You’re a big girl, and that shit isn’t good.”_ Emily cackles. _“I know, I just can’t do without. At least I didn’t ask for a sprinkle of kindness and a touch of love, like I do at home.”_ Lindsey fires back. _“Oh but Honey I’ll gladly add that for you, if you don’t add Sweet ‘n Low.”_ Emily says while taking the sweetener packet from Lindsey and moving her hand over the cup, adding the kindness and love. _“Now all should be good and no Sweet ‘n Low, or else darling.”_ Emily says, hip checking Lindsey, grabbing her cup and walking out. Lindsey following her after a moment.  
A little moment later they’re sitting on a bench along the Willamette. _“So Gorgeous, tell me how itty bitty Emily came to Portland.”_ Lindsey starts. _“Oh you’re in for a story.”_ Emily chuckles. _“Well my best friend moved here with her girlfriend, and I was done with college so thought why the hell not. And the Riveters are more accepting than the Southerners. Kelley offered me a room in my current apartment!, which she has since moved out of to move in with her girlfriend Alex.”_ To which Lindsey responds; _“That doesn’t sound like that big of a story.”_ Emily smirks, _“I expected you to say that, Kelley also happens to be my Portland mom, but also triplet. We grew up in the same conditions; homophobic Georgia. But we clicked on day one and haven’t really been apart since. Alex fears me but also loves me you know.”_ Emily smiles. _“That’s cute, now that you say it. I too have Portland parents; the owners of the bar, Tobin helped me through shit in college and Christen joined later but she’s the best. But I’ll one up you, I also have a Portland sister, Mal, my roommate and best friend.”_ Emily loves a challenge. _“Babe I am invincible, I have two Portland sisters, best friend and roomies. Sam and Rose, Sam met Alex in college and Rose is Kelley’s Irish soul sister. And another up on you is my backup Portland parents/aunts Ash and Ali. Being gay in Portland surely has its perks.”_ Emily laughs, she nearly has more family here than home.  
 _“So I went to UNC while you went to UVA and then both followed our mentors to Portland.”_ Lindsey summarizes. _“Yes and no. Kelley isn’t my mentor, she’s my rock. But I actually came here cause my college idol moved here to do something for Adidas, I have a weird obsession/admiration for Becky. She’s super cool.”_ Emily admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Always looking for tips and such so feel free.  
> Add me on insta @deputysonnett


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so part of this was written shortly after the previous chapter, part of it at like 3 am and the last part just after I found out that Ellie Carpenter is leaving the thorns to go to Lyon. So maybe you can feel my emotions idk....

_“Okay Linds, now that I know more about you let me ask an important question”_ Emily says seriously while showing a fork full of salad into her mouth. Lindsey searches her brain for what Emily could possibly want to know, and nods for Emily to ask her question. _“Why, and I mean, why is this place called the Record Breaker?”_ Emily laughs after seeing the nervousness on Lindsey’s face disappear. _“Jesus Em, I thought you were gonna ask if killed a man or something. But uhm the owners played soccer for a long time, college and pro, before deciding that they’d rather just chill with a cute bar. They were really good and broke multiple records throughout their career, so yeah.”_

_ ~  _

_  
_Lindsey leans across the bar to move a strand of hair out of Emily’s face, she then caresses her cheek; _“Be right back Cutie, there’s a table that wants my attention.”_ Lindsey says with an eye roll, while walking off. While Emily looks at Lindsey talking to the customers, she misses the dark blonde in an apron walk up to her. _“Okay, you’re either Lindsey’s girl, or you have been neglected by the waiting staff. Can I get you anything while I’m here?”_ She says while grabbing a bottle of water. _“Oh hey,”_ Emily says, taking the woman in. _“Uhm yeah uh I- I guess I’m ‘Lindsey’s girl’.”_ Emily says while doing air quotes. _“But I’m good, love the salad by the way.”_ The woman laughs at Emily’s awkwardness. _“Don’t worry kid, it’s not that obvious that you’re here for her and only have eyes for her. I just saw it, cause Pressy mentioned Linds would sort of bring a date over.”_ This leaves Emily stunned, how many people did Lindsey tell about them, and this was a date?!

 _“Uncle stop bullying Em. Em this is Alyssa, formally known as Uncle. Lys this is Emily.”_ Lindsey says while looking at Emily with heart eyes. _“Keep this one Horan, she’s most certainly an upgrade from Russel.”_ Alyssa whispers into Lindsey’s ear, fake hurling before saying his name and then walks back to the kitchen, while waving at Emily. _“I hope uncle didn’t bother you too much, she means well.”_ Lindsey says, sitting on her bar stool on the other side of the bar. _“No, she was a delight, she did open my eyes a little.”_ Emily says while wiggling her brows. _“She called me your girl, which I don’t mind being called, as long as it’s true. Like right now we’re just two people enjoying one another’s company... which I don’t mind at all but ya know.”_ Emily drags on. _“So Lindsey Horan, would you hereby formally be my girlfriend. Seeing that Pressy, I assume the owner of the bar, told Alyssa you’d bring over a date, of which I was unaware.”_ Emily finishes and is suddenly super interested in her salad. _“Darlin’ I’d would want nothing less than to be your girlfriend.”_ Lindsey says while leaning across the bar, and tilting Emily’s chin up, to make her look at her. _“If we weren’t here, I’d kiss you. But I’m not a huge fan of PDA, especially since it’s a first kiss. So I owe you a kiss, babe.”_ Lindsey notices that the babe part made Emily blush even more. _“Aw Linds.”_ Emily says, grabbing Lindsey’s hand, which is still hovering between them. _“And Ems, this wasn’t really a date. I wanted to take you out to a restaurant and all, but because of work I couldn’t. So Toby and Chris, told me to bring you here. Probably to have Lys, Abby and Carlos keep an eye on us, they wanted to know everything that happened. I’m pretty sure that the second I enter my apartment Mal will be sitting there ready to report to the ‘rents, what we did tonight.”_ Lindsey laughs at her idea, cause that is most definitely what Mal will be doing.

~

With a final “goodnight” and “don’t forget to lock up, Abby” they’re off at 9.40 pm. Lindsey’s shift was till 9.30 but her last table wouldn’t let her go in peace.  _“Okay babes, what do you want to do, I was thinking we’d go for a stroll and maybe get some ice cream?”_ Lindsey says after linking their hands.  _“Ohh yes, but they have to have tons of sorbet flavors. I love that sorbets are the weirdest of combinations most of the time.”_ Emily exclaims. Lindsey laughs, before shoving Emily and saying;  _ “My God, I’m dating a child. But I know the perfect place!” _

They’re in the ice cream shop, Lindsey knows exactly what she wants; dark chocolate sorbet. Emily on the other hand is enamored by all the flavors. _“Em I swear, if you don’t choose some weird flavor and go with strawberry... I will break up with you right here right now.”_ Lindsey teases. _“But Linds there are so many options.”_ Emily whines. _“Sorry, babe them’s the rules.”_ Lindsey laughs. While Lindsey stands to the side with her cone of dark chocolate ice cream, Emily is in front of the display case pointing at multiple flavors she wants to try. Not long after she decides on raspberry hibiscus. Emily insists on paying. Outside Lindsey starts to laugh. _“Em did you really have to try six flavors before choosing one you didn’t try.”_ Lindsey says teasingly. _“Yes, the others weren’t sweet and you can’t go wrong with raspberry. And I like my food sweet, Honey.”_ Emily says suggestively, while low key being butt hurt because of the teasing. _“Ah, do you now, guess I need to sweeten up then, if I ever want to bed you.”_ Lindsey says completely seriously, but after seeing the expression on Emily’s face change, she can’t help but cackle.

They walk half down the street to find a bench to eat their ice cream on. _“Em I have to ask, is the raspberry hibiscus good? I’ve never dared to try it.”_ Lindsey asks curiously. _“Here, try some.”_ Emily says, handing her cone to Lindsey. _“Hmm, that’s not bad at all. But to be fair, dark choc is still my number one. Would you want to try?”_ Lindsey says, nodding in appreciation of Emily’s choice. Bringing her cone closer to Emily’s mouth, to let her have a lick. _“Okay, it’s not bad, but a little too bitter for my taste.”_ Emily mentions, shaking her head.

They sit on the bench finishing their cones, while looking at a nearby cafe. It’s completely packed, looks like there’s a party going on. _“I’ll bet you 20 bucks that those two on the far left are on like a bumble date Or something.”_ Lindsey says, pointing to a couple in their mid 30’s who look like they’re awkwardly talking through their dinner. _“Oh no doubt, but that pair over there,”_ Emily points to a gay couple within the party on the right side of the cafe. _“I’m about 90% sure that they either just got engaged, and it’s their party or that the shorter guy is about to propose.”_ Lindsey scoffs, _“Em there’s no way you can tell all that from just seein-“_ Low and behold, the shorter guy drops to his knee and grabs a box out of his pocket. _“What the fuck Em, how?”_ Lindsey asks impressed. _“If Georgia taught me anything, it’s to pay attention to the gay couples, there’s only a few you know. And stuff like this makes my gay heart very happy.”_ Emily says happily. _“Nah, sike Cutie. I saw him fumbling with the box when we just sat down. You’ve seen me, I’m shit at noticing things, unless they’re about spelled out for me.”_ Emily laughs proudly.

It starts raining a little, so they get up to go to go to Pine Street Market, at least there they’ll be dry, and it’s not too far away. They walk past a pet store, Emily stops. _“Linds look at that adorable kitten. Isn’t she cute?”_ Emily says with wide eyes, while playing with her through the window. _“She is yeah, but you’re not so bad yourself Sonnett.”_ Lindsey says, making Emily turn around. _“I thought you preferred Emily, Linds?”_ Emily says with a smile. _“I do, but I gathered that this was the only way to get your attention, babe.”_ To which Lindsey steps in closer to Emily. Emily grabs Lindsey’s left hand with her right. _“And why would you need my attention, Miss Bartender?”_ Emily says, challenging her by stepping closer too. _“Because you being so sweetly you, really makes me want to do the cheesy romcom thing and kiss you here in the rain.”_ Lindsey says, while grabbing the underside of Emily’s jaw with her free hand, and pulling her face closer to her own. _“Can I kiss you Em?”_ Lindsey says, looking at Emily with soft eyes. _“Linds if you don’t kiss me now, I will floor you and kiss you, right there on the street.”_ Emily says, leaning into Lindsey, who’s also leaning in. To say that there were fireworks when their lips touched, would be a hyperbole, but it most certainly felt amazing. The bitterness of the dark chocolate meeting the sweetness of the raspberry hibiscus, Lindsey’s mind makes a note for the future; ‘try dark chocolate and raspberry hibiscus together, and or serve it at our wedding.’ Butterflies made their way through both of their bodies, the second Lindsey tried to open her mouth to add her tongue to the mix. Emily can’t get enough, but decides it’s time she gets the upper hand. With her left hand free she reaches for Lindsey’s hip, her ring and pinky hooking into Lindsey’s jean’s loops, while her thumb presses just beyond her hipbone. This causes Lindsey to let out a soft moan, into Emily’s mouth. They only let go for small intakes of air, not letting go for longer than two seconds, wanting to stay in their current state. That is until the weather goes from a slow drizzle to a full on downpour, forcing them to detach their lips, not ready to let each other go completely. Lindsey laughs,

 _“Okay, we’re soaked, let’s not go to Pine’s, my place is a couple blocks down. I’ll make you some tea and get you dry.”_ Lindsey says, squeezing Emily’s hand. _“I’ll have you know Miss Horan, I’m not that easy to get in your bed. It’ll take a little more than a fucking hot make out sesh after a first sort of date.”_ Emily says, stroking her thumb over Lindsey’s hip. _“If that’s what you want, I’m completely fine with it, but you’ll have to stop doing that babe, cause it’s driving me crazy.”_ Lindsey says, motioning to Emily’s hand on her hip.

~ 

Running the couple blocks to Lindsey’s apartment, hastily opening the front door of the apartment building. _“Looking at it now, we didn’t need to run. We’re drenched and it couldn’t have been worse, we could have just walked here.”_ Lindsey says while they get into the elevator and she presses 3. _“Before we go in, I have to warn you... Mal is either working in the living room or her own, but hopefully she’s at her boyfriend’s house, and can’t annoy you.”_ Lindsey says, while opening the door to her apartment. _“Well, well, well, look who just got home.”_ A to Emily unknown woman, more like girl with her back turned to the front door says. _“Your shift ended like 2 hours ago, I don’t dare to assume your Emily hung out with you all that time... you’re too boring and annoying, 2 hours with you not working, God, I would gouge out my eyeballs, just so Chris would feel bad for me and come save me.”_ The girl finishes, still typing on her laptop on her lap. _“Well geez Mal, way to make an impression on Em.”_ Lindsey fires back, causing Mal to turn around. _“Hi, I’m Emily, but eh you can call me Son, Sonny or Sonnett if you’d like.”_ Emily says, extending her hand. Mal being the stereotypical straight girl, waves the hand off and goes in for a hug. _“Well Sonny, I’m Mal, Lindsey’s platonic better half, the favorite chosen daughter and forever the baby in every friend group.”_ Mal says letting Emily out of the bone crushing hug. _“Uhuh, okay cool Mal.. but if you don’t mind, I was going to offer Em some dry clothes and hopefully put hers in the dryer so can you like go call your boyfriend, sleep or go bother C and T now?”_ Lindsey puffs, taking off her soggy shoes and putting them near a vent. _“Geez, wanna get rid of me already. There might be some clothes in the dryer, just dump Em in the ‘ready to be folded by Chris when she comes pile’ and fine I’ll go call Dansby.”_ Mal says, grabbing her laptop and walking towards her room.

~ 

They’re on Lindsey’s bed, both in Lindsey’s clothes, watching Grey’s Anatomy, even though Emily really wanted to watch How I Met Your Mother. Emily can’t help but be bored out of her mind, Grey’s sucks, Lindsey’s sweatpants and hoodie are comfy, so she can’t help but start to doze off. Emily goes from barely touching Lindsey to nearly napping on her right tiddy. (sorry it’s 3.30 am rn and I’m strongly feeling the word tiddy) _“Are you tired babe?”_ Lindsey asks, putting her right arm around Emily’s body. _“No, I’m alright, not even a little drowsy.”_ Emily says, trying to convince Lindsey and herself she’s awake. _“Ah, well if you’re not sleepy, there’s no point in me asking you to sleepover, right? You’d be fit enough to go home.”_ Lindsey says, fully knowing Emily’s not going anywhere, whether she decides herself or Lindsey forces her to stay. _“Well, now that you’re pointing it out, I think it has to be late and you are awfully comfortable to snuggle on. So maybe I should stay here.”_ Emily fires back, cuddling deeper into Lindsey’s body. Lindsey turns off her computer, plopping it on her nightstand. She pulls the duvet out from under her and Emily, just to lay down, dropping the blanket on them and pulling Emily closer.

~

Emily is awoken by rays of sunshine hitting her face. She opens her eyes, immediately squinting due to her miscalculation of how bright the sun would be. Everything around her starts to focus, causing her eyes to fall on the lit up blonde hair surrounding the right side of Lindsey’s head. Emily lifts her head off of Lindsey’s chest, to have a better angle for staring at Lindsey. 

_“You’re staring..”_ Lindsey mutters, still looking like she’s fast asleep. _“I’m not staring, I’m gazing.”_ Emily says, moving her right hand from Lindsey’s middle to her left hand. _“It’s creepy, just go back to sleep.”_ Lindsey mumbles, stretching her left arm to the left, causing Emily to fall back onto Lindsey’s chest with a thud. _“It was supposed to be romantic, but if you’re not a morning person, you’ll have to close the blinds cause the sun woke me up...”_ Emily says, stroking Lindsey’s hand with her thumb. _“Then go close it dumb ass.”_ Lindsey says drowsily. Emily lets go of Lindsey and gets out of bed. First she checks the little clock on Lindsey’s dresser, it’s 9.30 ish AM, it’s Sunday, so it’s not important and it’s an analog clock so why bother reading the exact minutes. She then walks to the window shutting the blinds, flopping herself back onto Lindsey. The second Emily is on her, Lindsey wraps her arms around Emily and pulls her in tightly. 

~

It’s now 11.23 PM and Mal knocks on Lindsey’s bedroom door. _“Hey fucktart, Tobs is texting us. She and Chris want to know how your date went, as do I. I made coffee, so finish your wet dreams about Sonny.”_ Mal nearly screams through the door before walking away. _“Do you wanna tell her that you’re still here or should I?”_ Lindsey giggles to Emily. _“Well, if you can let me go, I’ll go pee, brush my teeth and get you some coffee and save you from Mal a little longer.”_ Emily says, placing a kiss on Lindsey’s jaw. _“Oh, I’ve caught a real gentlewoman I see. My toothbrush is the red one by the left sink, but if you’d prefer a new one, there should be at least one in the top middle drawer.”_ Lindsey responds, stroking Emily’s cheek. _“Btw babe how do you want your coffee? Just black?”_ Emily says, getting up, only to get an affirmative nod from the blonde.

Emily walks into the living room, after brushing her teeth (with Lindsey’s toothbrush, like they’ve already swapped saliva and it’s a goddamn toothbrush. Who cares) and using the toilet. Mal is on the couch watching something on the tv. _“Wow, you’re alive. What time did she leave?”_ Mal asks Emily without looking up, thinking it’s her roommate. _“Not?-”_ Emily awkwardly says. _“-Where are your coffee cups, I promised Linds coffee.”_ Emily says, standing in front of the coffee pot. _“Oh damn, you must have mad game. Like I don’t see Lindsey having game at all, so you must be able to work magic. But, uh, mugs are in the second cabinet to the right.”_ Mal says finally looking at Emily, who looks cuter than the average 3-year-old In Lindsey’s too big clothes. Emily has a mug with coffee in both her hands, she’s making her way back to Lindsey’s room as Mal says; _“Please try to keep the fucking and all to a minimum, don’t need to hear that. Just wait 20 more minutes and I’ll be out of your hair, I’m off to lunch with my boy-friend who hat to pick up the pace.”_ Mal huffs.

~ 

39 minutes, another round of coffee and a Lindsey bathroom break later, they’re still on/more like in Lindsey’s bed softly chatting. It before long Emily spots a brunette Lindsey picture and asks; _“So Miss Bartender, does the carpet match the drapes? Or are you really just a fake blonde?”_ _“How dare you question my hair, gorgeous. Of course, it’s all natural.”_ Lindsey says feigning offense. _“I don’t know if I should believe you, maybe I should have a looksie myself.”_ Emily whispers against Lindsey’s lips as she hovers over her. Emily moves her right hand from Lindsey’s hip to her rib cage, causing Lindsey’s breath to hitch. Lindsey flings her right arm around Emily’s neck and pulls her lips against her own. After a couple of minutes Lindsey pauses her actions, _“Wait babe, my-uh birthday is Tuesday. Would you like to come, it’ll just be Mal, C, T and me and like maybe a FaceTime call with my parents and brother... It’ll just be a mellow dinner here and the FaceTime is an idea, only if you’re cool with it, it’s no big deal.”_ _“Aw Sweets, that’s super cute. Course I’d want to have dinner with your PDX fam ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! And I think your parents will like me, so should be fine.”_ Emily says, trying to emphasize the birthday part by shouting.

_“God you’re amazing Emily Ann Sonnett.”_ Lindsey says, pulling Emily back in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And happy Juneteenth y’all. And of course, happy pride month!!  
> I hope to get a next chapter out sometime meet week.   
> And yes their relationship is on a fast track but lesbianism...  
> XO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had to deal with graduation, my little sister’s bf cheating on her and some other stuff.  
> All mistakes are mine, I proofread it but in case :)  
> Quick FYI I got annoyed by putting things in italics sorry for that, it just takes me like 30 minutes to do that before being able to post it. So I thought fuck that 😅

_***The peaches*** _

Guys big sos, Linds is celebrating her bday tomorrow night. I’m invited over to meet her PDX fam, but what do I bring them?? [SaucySon sent at 8.36 pm]

Wait hold up, you’re meeting her friends and shit before we get to meet her?? No fair! 😭😒 [KO sent at 8.36 pm]

Like I’m taking her on a Kombucha(🤮) date, but how do I make a good impression on the chosen family [SaucySon sent at 8.38 pm]   
Fuck off KO [SaucySon sent at 8.39 pm]

Sonny you’ll be fine. Just get them a bottle of wine or something, maybe ask Lindsey what they’d like. [Hot Cali Girl sent at 8.41 pm]

Isn’t it a little weird to ask someone you just started seeing/ met to come over for your bday and meet your family? [The Tower sent at 8.42 pm]

Yes, but uh Linds and I aren’t seeing one another... [SaucySon sent at 8.44 pm]

Hahaha did you get yourself friendzoned already Sonnett [Casper the Ghost sent at 8.44 pm]   
Like we knew you had little game, but this is just hilarious. Sorry Son😂😅 [Casper the Ghost sent at 8.45 pm]

No, I’m nowhere near the friendzone... Lindsey is my girlfriend?! 😎 became official Saturday night :) [SaucySon sent at 8.46 pm]

Ahhhhw I’m so proud of you Peachy!! ❣️❣️ [KO sent at 8.47 pm]

Congrats honey, can’t wait to meet your new lady 😝 (Kelley is literally jumping on the couch, she’s really happy for you boo) 💋 [Hot Cali Girl sent at 8.49 pm]

Wait dude, did you stay the night at her place Saturday? We thought that you slept at Krashlyn’s place, cause they were being hella shady.. [The Tower sent at 8.51 pm]

Sam, you sweet innocent oblivious dumbass. If they shady they doing some kinky sexy shit😂🤫[SaucySon sent at 8.52 pm]

For once Peachy is right, some kinky shit did happen there [KO sent at 8.53]

But we’re getting off track, you slept at her place? Did y’all do the nasty? [Casper the Ghost sent at 8.53 pm]

Ohh yeah, tell us about it!! [The Tower sent at 8.55 pm]

Sonnett is just chilling in her room texting the fam and Lindsey every so often and watching ‘an’ episode of How I Met Your Mother. Knowing that Sam and Rose want more info, she prepares for them to come running. It wouldn’t be a huge surprise if Kelley and Alex did the same. As predicted Sam and Rose almost break Emily’s door when trying to get in her room. Emily pulls herself to sit up after closing her laptop and putting it away.

Meanwhile Kelley and Alex are putting on slides to travel the far distance of two floors down to hear the story from Emily herself. While walking down the stairs Kelley pulls out her phone to text

_***The Gayng™*** _

Eyo Preath our kids boned :) they’re officially gfs. I feel like a proud mama watching her kid leave the nest, and then inviting her to Gayme Night 😝🏳️🌈 [Crackhead O’Hara sent at 8.59 pm]

Ahhh so proud of your girlies!! We didn’t have to do a thing, it just worked out 😊😊 [Aligator sent at 9.03 pm]

Wait they did? They are? We gotta go get some info from Lindsey, she hasn’t told us jack shit... 😒😒 Holy fuck we’re family family now guys 🤙🤪 [Tobinho sent at 9.05 pm]

Alex pulls out her key of the kids’ apartment, they both kick off their slides and hurry over to Emily’s room.  
“Son start talking or should we call Krashlyn first. I think they’d like to listen to your story!” Alex says taking out her phone to call Ashlyn.  
“Baby Horse, sup? Got us anymore info?” Ashlyn says over the phone.  
“We’re with the Kids, Sonny’s about to tell us about her date and girlfriend... you’re on speaker FYI.” Kelley tells them.  
“Start talking Son.” Ali says into the phone.  
“First of all no, there was no sex involved.” Emily says much to everyone’s disappointment.  
“But but.” Sam stammers.  
“It was the second day of knowing her, our first official date and the first night of being official. Y’all know I’m a gentlewoman, I don’t do that kind of shit if it’s serious. Like one night stands, fine but I like Lindsey. I’m not risking our relationship by sleeping with her the first night.” Emily says proudly.  
“Dude that’s so lame, but if you’re both into it. It doesn’t matter if you fuck after one or 40 dates.” Ashlyn throws back.  
“Ash shut up, you have no say here. It took you guys like a year of dating to even kiss, and it was Ali who made the move so hushh.” Rose says saltily.  
“Nice one Rosie!” Kelley says high-fiving Rose.  
“We made out a buttload of times though, cuddled the entire night and I managed to take off her shirt, so that has to count for something right?” Emily says blushing.  
“Nice going, Em!” Ali says genuinely happy for the girl.  
“So you wanna tell us the whole story of your date and you gf’ing up?” Alex says poking Emily’s shoulder.

~

Meanwhile at the Preath household, Christen’s texting Lindsey about the date in their group chat.  
 _ **  
*There’s No Place Like Portland(Denver but okay)***_

Linds, honey how was your date? We haven’t really heard anything since Saturday. We were wondering wether or not we had to get extra donuts tomorrow? [Mama Chris sent at 9.10]

No matter how her date went (Sonny stayed the night) there’s no such thing as too many Voodoo donuts!! [MALfunction sent at 9.12 pm]

The date was awesome, like it was chill but Emily is just so fucking perfect. And yes she stayed the night, but nothing R-rated happened 😕🙃 [Linessi sent at 9.12 pm]

Really ‘nothing R-rated’ happened? Even after I left, I smell cap [MALfunction sent at 9.13 pm]

Kid, don’t be embarrassed about sex. Like I would literally have Chris rail me in front of you two if I had to. Like you’ve seen both of us naked. And if you needed to see what a real orgasm was well then I’d or we’d be happy to show you [Toby Tobes sent at 9.16 pm]

Well damn T, if I’m really that desperate I’ll ask you to fuck in front of me😂😂 but no nothing really sexy happened, we made out, and she touched me all over and Oh My Lord I was so ready for her to ya know... [Linessi sent at 9.18 pm]

Ready for her to what honey? [Mama Chris sent at 9.18 pm]

Bruh you know what I’m implying [Linessi sent at 9.19 pm]

Honey, I swear I have no clue...? [Mama Chris sent at 9.20 pm]

For her to fuck me, make me cum Goddammit [Linessi sent at 9.21 pm]

Hahah I knew it, you’re a match made in heaven! 👩❤️💋👩 [MALfunction sent at 9.23 pm]

~

“Y’all gotta fuck off soon, it’s almost my girl’s 23 bday... And I dunno what I’m gifting her tonight yet so, y’all gotta scram.” Emily say looking at her phone.  
“Dude calm down, how about you both rub one out on the phone, we all know how desperate you both are.” Kelley says stroking up Emily’s calf trying to tease her.  
“Fuck off Squirrel, same goes for y’all. I swear I will start another prank war, with Ash on my side this time.” Emily threatens. Knowing Emily isn’t fooling around they all get up to leave.  
“Don’t forget to tell her congrats from your fam, that way we’re at least in the game.” Alex says, dragging Kelley out of the room and eventually apartment.

Emily sighs, happy that she’s finally alone. She grabs her phone and clicks to FaceTime Lindsey’s contact. The phone rings three times.  
“Hey Emmy, sup cutie?” Lindsey’s happy face greets her.  
“Nothing much gorgeous, I just recall having a girlfriend’s birthday in a few minutes. So I thought I’d just say hi and goodnight to you before I’m on call all night ya know.” Emily teases.  
“Oh all night? You got some big plans I take. Mind giving me a taste of your escapade?” Lindsey asks, acting oblivious.  
“Oh well you know, I thought I’d release her of some tension. Seeing I’m not with her and won’t see her till tomorrow evening and even then we won’t be alone till wayyy later.” Emily drags on.  
“Oh do tell, she sound like she’s quite a handful.” Lindsey says, luring Emily out.  
“She is, undoubtedly, but she’s amazing. I don’t plan on letting her go any time soon. Speaking of which, happy birthday Sexy Bartender.” Emily laughs.  
“Thanks Em, I have to say though... I think I don’t want any present from you, I’d way rather just see you laugh.” Lindsey says with a wide smile.  
“If that’s the case, then imma hang up and enjoy my own company at this time.” Emily says teasingly.  
“Don’t you dare Emily, I have hella tension in too many ways to count. Release me of some and I’ll let you sleep on time for work tomorrow/ today whatever it is.” Lindsey says focusing back up to Emily’s eyes.  
“Well then babe, all you have to do is ask. I’d love to kiss you into the mattress, press my left hand into your hip and cup my right hand your perfect boob.” Emily whispers sweetly.  
“Ah Em, what I wouldn’t do to have you to do this.” Lindsey hums back at the thought.

~

Emily is awoken by her 6.30 am alarm. Time to get up and go to work, school whatever you wanna call it. Guidance counselor’ing, her main job, babysitting is just for fun and maybe future use. There’s more to do with a sociology degree, but for now helping teens in high school it is. She rolls out of bed, puts on the clothes she picked out last night; white shirt, bleached jeans and a red, black and blue flannel. She walks over to the kitchen, brews herself and the girls a pot of coffee, feeds the dogs and makes herself some breakfast. After eating her oatmeal, making her lunch and pouring coffee into her to go cup she goes to the bathroom to make herself presentable. A little past 7.15 am she goes to walk the dogs, to return by 7.45 am. She’s out the door at 8 am sharp.  
She’s walking down the hall to her office as she feels her phone buzz, checking it she sees a text from Lindsey. Lindsey’s asking if she can catch a ride with Emily after school, she’ll be in the neighborhood anyways. And she won’t mind seeing Emily before they’re joined by Chris and Tobin. Emily responds with a cheery “yes! 😛” before pocketing her phone and getting to work.

Just before she’s done for the day she has an appointment with a typical stoner skater boy who has no plans for the future. She just wants this over with, she knows she won’t achieve anything with him today. They wrap it up and just after he leaves her office, Emily hears a knock on the door.  
“Dude, you were in here just now, why knock? Did you forget something?” Emily asks, not looking up while packing her things into her backpack.  
“I wasn’t tho and I thought it would be polite to knock, just in case.” Lindsey says standing in the door.  
“Wow, hey Linds, happy birthday! I thought you’d be here in like 10 minutes, I still need to reorganize. Sorry.” Emily says, walking over and kissing her on the cheek.  
“I don’t mind waiting, what I do mind is my girlfriend giving me a lame excuse of a kiss on my birthday.” Lindsey says with a pout, causing Emily to walk back and give her a much deserved kiss on the lips.

Emily finally packed up, locks her office and grabs Lindsey’s hand.  
“Okay Birthday Girl, ready for the best transport of your life?” Emily voices, before kissing Lindsey’s hand.  
“Sounds very ominous but sure.” Lindsey chuckles.  
“Well have to walk a bit, I’m parked by the main stairs that lead from the garage into the school. Most colleges and students hate me for is, but it’s well deserved seeing I ride on sustainable energy.” Emily grins.  
“Oh so Missy has a fancy electric car, that’s dope.” Lindsey states excitedly.  
“Yeah sort of... This here is my ride.” Emily announces, pulling Lindsey back by her hand.  
“Wait babe, your green vehicle is a bike? Like an actual fucking bicycle.” Lindsey laughs.  
“Well yeah, why the Hell would I drive the less than 2 mile distance here? And I don’t even have a car here in Portland, if I need one I borrow Kelley’s or Sam’s. And I’m cutting back my CO2-emissions this way.” Emily remarks, unlocking her bike.

“Fair warning Linds, I only have one helmet. I’m giving it to you, I barely ever really use in anyway and we’re not even 5 minutes from your place. So well be fine.” Emily utters, while plopping the helmet onto Lindsey’s head and buckling the straps together.  
“Babe, in no way is this or your normal routine safe... How you’ve managed to survive Portland for nearly 2 years I don’t know. But I’m willing to put my life on the line once for a ride home.” Lindsey feigns dramatically.

~

At the apartment they’re greeted by Mal, who’s decorating the room with streamers and a bunch of big confetti surrounding and covering the white dinner table.  
“Mal... I was going to tell you that Emily, who has no regard for my life or her own for that matter, is here but now I feel the need to tell you that you’re cleaning all the confetti. I don’t care if you have classes in the morning, I don’t want to find those fuckers in my bed some time in the future.” Lindsey grumbles. At the mention of Emily’s name, Mal drops the streamer she’s working on and runs over to Emily.  
“Hey Sonny, how are ya? So glad you could join us tonight! So what did you do to nearly get Lindsey killed?” Mal says cheery, letting Emily go from the hug she enveloped her in.  
“I’m good Mal, you too I assume, with the happy vibe and all. Happy to be invited, any excuse to hang with you I’m in, and if Lindsey just happens to be the middle man then so be it.” Emily and Mal laugh. “But I did nothing to hurt the woman, I just rode her home on my bike, with only one helmet.” Emily finishes, making Mal laugh yet again.  
“Dude you’re such a pussy, everyone knows bikes are more fun without a helmet.” Mal says, ruffling Lindsey’s hair and high-fiving Emily.

The three of them are on the couch, green tea in hand, watching some cheesy Netflix flick. Lindsey’s more focused on Emily’s skin, trying to get her hand underneath Emily’s shirt, on her rib cage but no such luck.  
“Linds stop it, we’re in company.” Emily whispers with a glare.  
“Babe, It’s not like she’s aware or even like we’re fucking right next to her. I just want to be as close to you as I can.” Lindsey murmurs back. “Or I could do this.” Lindsey threatens, as she moves her right hand from around Emily to Emily’s thighs. Placing her hand on Emily left upper thigh, causing the women next to her to inhale deeply.  
“God Linds, really? Why do you have to make my life so complicated?” Emily grumbles.  
“Well I have to get my girl’s attention somehow and now I can give you a kiss, cause you’ve given in to my pestering. Lindsey grins, while leaning in.

~

Just past 5 pm, the movie has finished and Lindsey gets up to grab them all a beer.  
“Wanna play a game? I think moms will be here soon, T might even join in cause it’s your bday Linds!” Mal asks excitedly.  
“Yeah sure, grab something simple and quick. If we want T to join we can’t go ‘board game’ difficult, we’ll have to keep it at an ‘easy card game’ difficult.” Lindsey guffaws.

Not even halfway through the first round the doorbell rings, Mal pocketing her cards(only the realest UNO players will understand) walks over and opens the door for Christen and Tobin. Both somewhat familiar looking to Emily, but she can’t place them.  
“We’re playing UNO, pleasantries and congratulations after this round.” Mal says strictly, as she hands both Tobin and Christen 7 cards.

“And I win!” Christen says, playing her last card. “So time for introductions, Lindsey I’ll get to you in a sec.” Stretching out her hand Christen introduces herself to Emily. “Hi, I’m Christen, but these morons call me Chris, C, Pressy and occasionally Mama C. This here is my partner; Tobin, sometimes she goed by Toby or Mama T, but she’ll respond to anything. Right brah?” Christen queries, while laughing.  
“Yeah man, if you’re chill and the title is chill I have no issues. Even if my love calls me ‘Brah’ I know it’s all meant well so we just go on with vibing.” Tobin says, lifting her fist for a fist bump.  
“Nice to meet you both, I’ve heard a bit about you already, but I plan on learning more over time. No need to rush. And call me Sonny, all my friends do.” Emily says serenely.  
“Oh she’s taking her time, interesting. Now the more important part maybe..? It’s our baby girl’s birthday!!” Christen shouts while pilling on to Lindsey, only to be followed by Tobin.  
Several forehead kisses, a shuffling of the cards and Emily and Mal putting the lasagna in the oven later, they’re playing a new round of UNO.  
“By the way Sonny, the lasagna is vegetarian. I wasn’t sure if you ate meat or not and I forgot to text Horan on time to ask. It’s not vegan, but I got that confirmation from both Lindsey and Alyssa, the cook from RB. And honestly I’m glad you’re not vegan, cause I’d rather die than eat vegan.” Tobin voices guiltlessly.  
“Quick disclaimer, we or well she has nothing against the idea, but she just misses flavor(queue Tobin’s Vegan Cookie video). We have a close friend who is vegan and Toby refuses to eat her vegan food when we go over, she tried but just couldn’t.” Christen fills in.  
“No worries. For next time, I do eat meat just not that often. And I get what you mean Tobin, but I do eat vegan once a while, to decrease my carbon footprint.” Emily smiles.  
“Wow Son, really? You don’t look like the type that eats vegan often or even at all.” Mal exclaims.  
“Yeah but Mal, I want there to be a planet Earth for my kids to grow up on, so if I can even contribute a little, I will.” Emily says, looking at Lindsey from her peripheral and smiling. Making Lindsey feel all warm on the inside.

After cracking some jokes, playing some more games, lasagna and donuts Tobin and Christen are ready to get going at 10.34 pm. They both hug the 3 girls and before leaving Christen tells Emily that they’ll do a more informative dinner sometime soon. Outside of the building Christen sends Lindsey a text telling her that Emily is invited to Tobin’s birthday, Friday three days from now. But that it’s Lindsey’s call to invite her.

After dropping herself in Emily’s lap on the couch, Lindsey says; “Babe, it’s too late to call my parents. It’s past 11.30 pm there, so is it okay for you if we call them tomorrow?”  
“Yeah of course, Buttercup. Wanna head to bed or chill here with Mal for a bit?” Emily asks in response to Lindsey snuggling into Emily’s knee.  
“Oh just take the big baby to bed, I’m going too. Gotta love an 8 am history class.” Mal says, shoving her fist straight up into the air.  
“Night Mal, see you tomorrow or soon.” Emily whispers over what she assumes is a snoring Lindsey.  
“Night!” Mal whisper shouts back, on her way to her room.

~

After helping a tired Lindsey into her pajamas Emily lifts Lindsey’s legs onto the bed. Emily goes to undress and borrow some of Lindsey’s clothes. Putting on a singlet Emily moves to the other slide of the bed and gets under the covers.  
“Goodnight gorgeous, I was hoping to make your birthday night more exciting. We’ll just wait a bit longer, tomorrow is another day.” Emily whispers against Lindsey’s temple.  
“Hmm night, babe.” Lindsey mumbles, while snuggling herself into Emily’s neck.

~

Emily’s awoken by her internal clock, it has to be somewhere around 7 am she guesstimates. She tries to go back to sleep, but can’t, she’s too used to waking up around 7 am for work and the dogs. She normally arrives at work around 8.15 am, while she can plan her own hours mostly, yeah she has a few meetings with teachers and appointments with students but it’s all planned to fit her schedule. Hell she even shows up before she’s required to.(the extra hours are paid of course)  
Either way, she can’t seem to fall asleep. Lindsey feels and seems fast asleep. Emily likes the feeling of Lindsey cuddled into her, see she’s a switch, she can be dominant. “Fuck you Kelley, I can top.” her mind says to herself.. She has an idea now, to wake Lindsey and give her a special day-after.. birthday day...? Sure that’ll work.  
She slowly untangles herself from beneath Lindsey, standing at the foot of the bed she looks at her favorite blonde(don’t tell Ash or Sam, but Lindsey has topped them already).  
She leaves the room to brew them some coffee, but it seems that Mal has beaten her to it. She’s sitting on a bar stool, sandwich and phone in hand with a cup of coffee before her.  
“Good morning, Mal. How’d ya sleep?” Emily softly asks, as not to startle the girl.  
“Hey Son, I slept well. I guess you did too but you’re up hella early, your doofus will probably wake up around 9 am, so you have an hour and a half to kill on your own.” Mal chuckles.  
“Nah, I’ll wake her in a few. Thought of a cute surprise to ease her out of her dream realm.” Emily smiles, pouring coffee into two mugs.  
“Ohh sounds cool, tell me about it later?! I gotta run. Give my love to sleeping fuckweed, thanks Sonny.” Mal says, while grabbing her bag and hugging Emily goodbye.  
“Will do, bye Mallory.” Emily grins.

Emily sets Lindsey’s and her own coffee down on her nightstand, she then hops onto Lindsey to straddle her.  
“Princess, wake up. I brought you some coffee, in trade for some kisses.” Emily then says, leaning down to kiss all over Lindsey’s face.  
Lindsey groans. “Just let me sleep, I’m tired babe.”  
“But I had an other activity planned for us, sweet cheeks. Like originally it was planned last night but now will do, we can nap after.” Emily says, rocking her hips a bit eliciting a moan from Lindsey.  
“Fu-uh-ck, never mind that coffee or nap, I want you.” Lindsey grunts.  
“Your wish is my command, baby girl.” Emily tries, causing Lindsey to let out another groan. Emily then proceeds to move away the covers, followed by Lindsey’s shirt and then her own. Then Emily kisses Lindsey passionately and then slowly makes her way down to Lindsey’s hips, causing Lindsey to lift her hips up to meet Emily’s mouth, before Emily moves even further.

~

After two rounds Lindsey decided she had to return the favor, so Emily was granted two orgasmes as well. They were just chilling in bed, being in the moment together, naked and still cuddled up.  
“Babe, wanna take a shower and then call my parents after I’ve showered?” Lindsey asks, playing with Emily’s fingers.  
“Oh no shared shower, save water and all?” Emily frowns with a small smile.  
“But Babe you and I both know that it’ll take way longer, cause I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself.” Lindsey whispers into Emily’s jaw, before kissing her jaw.  
“You’re right, Doll. I’ll be in and out, 5 min tops. Should I wash my hair or is it clean enough for a FaceTime with the parents!” Emily replies, after pulling away from a kiss and then showing Lindsey her hair.  
“Your-“ Lindsey pecks Emily’s lips. “Hair-“ Lindsey pecks her nose. “Is-“ Lindsey pecks her throat. “Fine.” Lindsey pecks her sternum and rests her head there. “But you have a mild case of sex hair, so I would suggest it. But I like you looking like this, you look like your mine; it’s sexy.” Lindsey smiles into Emily’s boob.  
“Noted, but we’re the hickeys necessary? I have a some what serious job, and me wearing a turtleneck every day is pretty obvious.” Emily says sternly, contradicted by her huge smile.  
“Yes baby, now all of the world knows you’re taken. You’re mine, and mine only but not in the abusive possessive way but the sweet possessive way.” Lindsey whispers doubtfully.  
“Aw babe. That’s sweet. How about I make you a deal? You can make hickeys all over me, but my throat area is a no go.” Emily says, but seeing Lindsey pout at that she changes the deal.  
“Well okay, you can leave marks on my neck, but only towards the end of the week and lightly. So they’ll be easy to cover up the next week and they might be gone of very light by Monday. Aaaand, I get to leave very obvious hickeys if you break our deal.” Emily finished with a wicked smile.  
“Deal, gorgeous.” Lindsey agrees, she then proceeds to suckle a light bruise onto the upper side of Emily’s left boob.

All dressed, Emily completely in Lindsey’s clothes and her own jeans, Emily makes them some scrambled eggs, while reheating their coffees. Lindsey comes running into the kitchen, only wearing underwear and a shirt with her pants in hand.  
“I like this! It’s so domestic, cute and very U-Hauly, which isn’t a bad thing but it’s a little scary fast. But it’s a good scary, I mean it’s barely been a week but I like really like you.” Lindsey says, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist.  
“It is, and I really really like you too. And who cares how fast we’re going, as long as we’re on the same page.” Emily says, turning to kiss Lindsey’s cheek.  
“Emmy, Tobin’s turning 28 coming Friday. C and T are having a little get together, just Mal and a few college friends. They told me to invite you, if I wanted it. And I want you with me at like all times, and that includes Toby’s bday. So do you wanna come with me Friday?” Lindsey asks, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder.  
“You think I have a choice after that little speech you just gave? I’d rather not let you go either, if that makes you feel better. Tell them I feel honored to be invited, but you have to help me with getting a gift or so.” Emily answers, nuzzling her nose in Lindsey’s cheek. This action causes Lindsey to turn her head and give Emily a kiss in response.

~

After finishing their eggs, Lindsey grabs her laptop to call her parents.  
“Okay babe, I told you a bit about them on our first day date. It’ll be fine.” Lindsey says comfortingly.  
They wait for Lindsey’s parents to pick up, Lindsey squeezes Emily’s thigh.  
“Hey Lindsey, let me get your mother. Linda! Our daughter is on call.” Lindsey’s dad shouts off screen, staying focused on his wife.  
“Hey, sweetheart” Lindsey’s mom says as she appears. “and other woman, who’s not my child.”  
“Mom, Dad this is Emily my girlfriend.” Lindsey says, as she squeezes Emily’s hand.  
“Hello, Mister and Misses Horan, it’s nice to meet you.” Emily says nervously, gripping Lindsey’s hand tighter.  
“Ah Emily, that’s such a beautiful name. Call us Mark and Linda, anyone who’s important to Lindsey is a friend of ours.” Linda says with a smile.  
“Okay, great mom. I just wanted a quick hi-congrats-and-bye phone call with you guys seeing my Em, she needs to get to work soon and I wanna get coffee before she’s off.” Lindsey says, stroking Emily’s thigh in comfort.  
“Okay then. We’ll save the get-to-know-yous. Happy belated birthday Linds, I can’t believe you happened 23 years ago.”  
“We’ll talk soon, give Tobin our love Friday. We’ll talk another time, Emily. Love you, have a good day.” Mark finishes, waiving through the screen.

“Linds why did you tell your parents that I have to go soon? Like my first appointment isn’t for another two and a half hours.”  
“Well babe, it’s better to lie to my parents and also mention you have something toward a nine to five job , than to straight-hehe-up tell my parents I want them gone so we can make out some more.” Lindsey flirts, while wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Wow real charmer you are, at least you have the sexy bartender thing going for you. I wouldn’t know how you’d get girls without it.” Emily teases.  
“I don’t, without it I just get guys, cause they’re all very desperate. They’re fun for a little while, but they sure ass Hell ain’t Miss Emily Sonnett.” Lindsey says, kissing Emily.  
“Wait you’re telling me that my girlfriend is bi or pan and out of all the people here in Portland, she wants me, a small town lesbian? Damn that’s hot.” Emily says, pulling Lindsey on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Amy suggestions lmk.  
> I’m already working on the next chapter, and am currently on holiday without WiFi (only got my data for now) So I’ll have plenty of time to write!
> 
> HMU on insta @deputysonnett or on Twitter @lizzy_ES16 
> 
> Love only, Lizzy xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet? Idk stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than expected, got distracted and couldn't really think of much :(  
> There was also the tragic death Naya 👼 RIP. Her being the first gay woman on tv that I connected with and such..
> 
> So Sam is going to Man City and Rose may be too... Why not Abby? They're in this together, Sabby can not be separated. They took my Soran, don't take my Sabby too 😔

During her office hours Emily gets bored, no student has come in yet and it’s been about 2 hours since her last meeting. She pulls out her phone to text Lindsey.

Hey, so I had your birthday gift; the kombucha date planned for Friday, but the cause of Tobin’s bday that’s not possible. So I wanted to know when you’d want to go out, like can you do tomorrow, Saturday or maybe later? Xx  💋 [sent at 2.18 pm]

Oh yeah shit, you’re right babe, well I gotta work Saturday so tomorrow it is!! I’ll pick you up at like 6.30 pm tomorrow :)) Kisses  ❤️ [sent at 2.24 pm]

Yeet! See ya tomorrow Princess  😘 Xx[sent at 2.26 pm]

“Miss Sonnett?” Emily hears, after a knock on her ajar door. 

“Yeah, come in.” Emily says, putting her phone down on her desk and sitting up.

The door opens and she sees one of ‘her’ favorite students.

“Hey dude, sup?” Emily motions to the chair on the other side of her desk. 

“Nothing much, just had sensory overload in class... so I told my chem teacher that I’d head over to you.” He frowns.

“Ah shit man, so what can I do for you? I assume you went for a walk around the football field first, as I told you to.”

“Yeah I did, it helped a lot. I just don’t really want to go back in there. So I thought I’d come here and terrorize you into telling me a story. Maybe the one behind that hickey- at least I think it is one- in your neck.” He says, pointing to the turtleneck that slipped down a bit. 

“Shit- fuck you can see it, and that’s why you never wear other’s clothes when they’re too big.” Emily says, pulling the neck back up to cover her hickey.

“So you gonna tell me bout it or what?”

“Well I finally have a girlfriend and she happens to be very clingy and a little possessive, hence the marks.” Emily blushes.

“Wow, congrats Sonny. I expected another crazy hookup story, but this is cute. Thanks for the story sort of, ciao Son!” He says while grabbing his bag and walking out.

~

I’m downstairs babe![sent at 6.27 pm]

I’ll be right down, X[sent at 6.27 pm]

“Okay, you two behave yeah? I’ll be home around nine-ish I guess. See ya.” Emily yells at Sam and Rose, before grabbing her jacket and heading down to meet her girlfriend.

Emily spots her girlfriend leaning against her apartment building and walks to her.

“Hey, Linds.” Emily says leaning in to kiss Lindsey’s lips.

“Ah so I’m back to Linds, have I been demoted from princess, babe?” Lindsey asks, feigning offense.

“No of course not Princess, I just like Lindsey a lot.” Emily says, bumping their shoulders, before giving Lindsey another kiss.

“Okay then, let’s walk Pretty Girl.” Lindsey says, lacing her hand with Emily’s. 

~ the date, I know nothing of kombucha... all I know is Lindsey loves it(said in an interview or it’s a fanfic fact 🤷♀️ ) and most people hate it. 

They’re in a dimly lit restaurant, touching at all times and playing footsie when eating. All kinds of innuendos are thrown to the other. They share a Tiramisu, they spoon feed each other. 

~

“Let’s go to my place, Linds. I don’t have to work tomorrow and it’s closer by. Then you can officially meet Sam and Rose, they’ve been asking when you were coming over.” Emily says, grabbing Lindsey’s hand and pulling her out of the restaurant. 

“Uhm, sure. Just remind me to text Mal later to let her know. Or ya know you text her, whatever. Wait does that mean we can walk the dogs in the morning??” Lindsey voices excitedly as she holds up Emily’s hand to have her do a twirl.

“We could but I had other things in mind, Princess.” Emily voices smugly, pulling Lindsey’s arm around her shoulder as she wraps her own around her girlfriend's waist.

~ 

“Samantha and Rosemary, the two of you better be decent cause Linds is here. You need to make a better impression on her than last time...” Emily says, upon entering the front door.

“Rose, quick put on that shirt. I don’t care that it smells like BO, it’s yours.“ They hear Sam whisper shout at Rose, who grumbles a “fine” in response.

“Yeah Rose has a tendency to take off her shirt the second she enters the house. Sam and I have learned to live with it, it being Rose.” Emily explains with a laugh.

“Ey, everyone has their habits.” Lindsey says looking around. “And I guess yours is neatness, cause I recognize those pairs of shoes, and they’re the only ones lined up neatly.” Lindsey says, pointing to the wall where a bunch of shoes is gathered, with only four pairs standing neatly side by side, besides two piles of chaotically placed shoes. Lindsey laughs, seeing Emily looking guiltily at her shoes she squeezes Emily’s hand to let her know it was all in good fun.

“Hi, I’m Rose the baddest bitch in the building, well with exceptions of Wilma Jean Wrinkles of course.” The scrawnier, paler and shorter one of the pair says, holding her hand out for a handshake.

“And I’m Sam, the one everyone always hates cause I’m a Patriots fan.” The tall, blonde says in a subtle but still pretty obvious Bostonian accent while waving.

“Cool, well I’m Lindsey, and uhm yeah...” Lindsey digresses. “But I have no qualms with Pats fans, even though I’m Broncos through and through, a coworker of mine Alyssa is also a Pat. I have like mad respect for Lys so I’ve learned to respect the Patriots.” Lindsey finishes with a bright smile.

“I see you’re both wearing pjs so give us a minute to get changed and we’ll watch a movie in the living room? And Rosie you can find a new shirt, that doesn’t smell rancid. Sam grab some snacks!” Emily says, pulling Lindsey out of the hallway while taking off her shoes. And yes she straightens them, causing Lindsey to chuckle while taking off her own.

“What do ya wanna wear, Linds?” Emily says looking through her closet, pulling out a clean white tank top for herself, and throwing it on her bed.

“Uhm I dunno, just like any shirt and shorts that aren’t tiny and I’ll be fine?” Lindsey says smiling, knowing that Emily hates being called small. 

“Well, of course, I have shirts that you’ll fit but I don’t know about my shorts, I think your nice ass is too big for them...” Emily says, pushing Lindsey causing her to sit on the bed. Emily proceeds to grab a blue and purple tie-dye shirt and a pair of Ashlyn’s University of North Carolina shorts that Emily managed to steal. Clothes for Lindsey in hand, Emily turns to Lindsey and tosses them at Lindsey’s face. 

“Wow, thanks, babe.” Lindsey says, pulling Emily to her while not bothering to move the clothing off of her face. This causes Emily to think of something; it’s never not a good time to tease Lindsey. (well unless her parents or Tobin and Christen are present) Emily moves to straddle Lindsey, Emily takes off her shirt, leaving her in her lacy light pink bra. Lindsey noticing what her girlfriend is doing, yanks the clothes from her head, wanting to see the show before her. Lindsey’s eyes are focused on Emily’s boobs, leaning forward to kiss her left breast just above the cup. Emily’s eyes are trained on Lindsey’s face, so she knows how far she can go. Emily moves her hand behind her back to unhook her bra, then she leans forward, into Lindsey’s face while having other ideas. Lindsey, enjoying having her face in Emily’s bosom while kissing her girlfriend's chest left and right is completely unaware of what Emily is up to. Emily grabs the tanktop she threw on the bed earlier, moves away from Lindsey’s face, and puts it on. Emily, with a big grin on her face, looks at Lindsey who has an even bigger grin... causing Emily to look down, to discover that the hickeys from a few nights ago can be seen through the top. 

“Oh fuck, come on. I thought I had the upper hand and was going to have fun here, yet again you’ve managed to have me all sorts of fucked babe.” Emily almost whines, even though it’s done with a smile. 

“Sorry, Gorgeous, you said no neck yesterday morning so five minutes later I went for the boobs.” Lindsey laughs evilly, pressing a kiss to Emily's sternum.

“Now get off Em, we have a movie to watch and I have to get changed.” Lindsey says, almost tossing Emily off of her onto the bed.

“Babe wanna tell me how you, a Virginia Cavelier, have UNC soccer shorts with a player number?” Lindsey says holding up the black shorts.

“Oh, those belonged to a friend of mine, who played soccer at UNC. I sorta stole them, I have more.” Emily says, blushing.

“Ah, my girl is a soccer short kleptomaniac? That’s hot, but I can get you a pair from Stanford or another from UNC, I think. Toby and Chris have tons of em and won’t miss a pair.” Lindsey says, putting on the shorts.

“Yes, but no. I want them to be loaned to me and then ‘take them home to wash them’ and never return them. Like I’m sure Ali and Alex are aware I kept the shorts but it’s for my collection: how many shorts can I steal before anyone notices.” Emily mutters naughtily. 

“Okay, you’re weird babe, like really weird. Be happy I like you otherwise, I would have run for the hills just now. But put on your short babe, your roommates are waiting.” Lindsey mentions. Emily takes off her pants, Lindsey slaps her ass and puts on a thorns short that she legitimately bought.

Walking into the living room they hear Rose and Sam whispering.

“I betcha they’re fucking right now, or at least nothing safe for your eyes is going on in there, they’ve been ‘getting changed’ for twenty minutes Sam.” Rose says.

“No Rose, we’re not.” Lindsey says, breaking Sam and Rose’s bubble.

“We were legitimately getting dressed, I just had to explain my college soccer shorts situation to this one.” Emily says motioning to her girlfriend. 

“See told ya, this time I’m right.” Sam says proudly.

“No Sam, just no.” Rose says, shaking her head disappointedly, pointing at Emily’s hickeys, causing Emily to blush heavily.

“Shut up just move over and start the goddamn movie.” Emily grumbles as she flips herself on the couch, next to Sam, motioning for Lindsey to join her. 

A bit into Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, just after the song Waterloo was sung loudly by Rose, Sam, and Lindsey. Emily gets annoyed due to the fact that they all know the songs by heart and she doesn’t, so she moves to lay in Lindsey’s lap. This action causes Rose to laugh:

“Hahah loser, you can’t sing along so you go to your girlfriend.” Rose teases.

“Whipped much?” Sam comments, high-fiving Rose. 

“No, just bored. Y’all know I despise musicals.” Emily tried to fire back, snuggling deeper into Lindsey’s thigh.

“Sorry babe, but doing that just confirms their allegations. You are so whipped.-” Lindsey laughs. “Then again, you’re not alone.”

“Hah, Gayyy!” Rose shouts, interrupted by Sam yelling:

“Simp alert, huge simp here!” 

“You’re just jealous, you just want what we have.” Emily defends.

“And what’s that, the definition of a lesbian relationship?” Rose fires back. Lindsey chuckles at Rose’s comment and Emily's expression that followed.

“Well, how are we not in a lesbian relationship, besides the fact that Linds is bi. But WoW we’re two women in a relationship, how could that not be ‘the definition of a lesbian relationship’.” Emily mocks Rose.

“I got this one, Rosie.” Sam joins in. “Let’s see, uhm you went on a date after knowing each other a day and became girlfriends during, had an immediate sleepover, she invited you for her birthday and you met her parents, you definitely fornicated that night, she marked the fuck out of you, went on a date and brought her here... so who’s gonna say ‘I love you’ first and when will one of you get their own drawer at the others place? I bet Son has a toothbrush at Lindsey’s. Ohh and a better one; when are you moving in together?” Sam rambles, much to Emily’s annoyance.

“My God, Samantha stop it. What matters is that we want it this way. Go fuck yourself to Harry Potter or Timothy Chalamet, straight bitch.” Emily bites, even though she’s blushing due to Sam’s comments. Emily sits up and goes to straddle Lindsey, cuddling into Lindsey in a way that Sam and Rose can’t see her face.

“Okay, shit here is getting tense...” Lindsey says, meeting Sam’s eyes. “Sorry Sam, Emi didn’t mean that, she had a long day.” Lindsey apologizes.

“It’s fine. But Sonny you know I’m ‘not straight’... it’s just been a while.” Sam mutters because it feels like part of her is diminished.

“I know, I’m sorry can we just forget I said that and have some tea?” Emily says leaning back to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Working on it.” Rose chimes in from the kitchen. “Y’all want jasmine?” Rose questions. “I’m not hearing ‘no’ so fuck you, jasmine it is.” 

Emily detaches herself from Lindsey and crawls over to Sam.

“I’m sowwy, SammyWammy. Can you fowgive me.” Emily whispers, clinging onto Sam’s shoulders.

“Sure, I can. You’we my best fwiend Sannie*” Sam voices back, in a child’s voice. (*, pronounced sa-ney, is Dutch slang for dumbass. While it actually means drugs in Surinam. I thought it was funny cause it’s pronounced similarly to Sonny 😊 ) 

“Yeet.” Emily yells as she tightens her embrace around Sam’s body, causing Sam to yelp and tickle the woman in her lap.

“My children calm down, I gots the tea. Sonnett let go of Tower.” Rose says sternly as she comes walking towards the living room couch with a tray with teacups and a teapot on it.

As they’re drinking their second cup of tea, movie long forgotten, Sam remembers something.

“Hey-uh-Linds, you’re tight with the owners of that bar right? I was wondering if you were looking to hire someone. My college roommate is moving here and is looking for a job. So I thought if I could get that covered before she’s here, it’d be less of a hassle.” Sam asks the blonde sitting next to her.

“I think we have an opening, RB is always looking to expand their team. It’s sweet of you to help her with finding a job.” Lindsey says, bumping her shoulder into Sam’s.

“Wait Abby is moving here? As in your college fuck buddy??” Rose shouts excitedly.

“Yeah...” Sam blushes.

“Sammy, I’m so going to force you to shoot your shot this time. No more of that fuck buddy fucking around. If I can manage to catch this hot piece of ass, you can definitely get Abby. She’s been into you for like forever, even when you were with Pat, you know she’s why he broke up with you. Right, Lavy?” Emily declares with a proud smile.

“Yeah Sam, totes.” Rose agrees.

“No guys, Abby was never into me. Why else would you sleep with someone for more than 3 years and not make a move.” Sam weakly mentions.

“Sam I’ve known you for a couple of hours now, with the knowledge I’ve gotten from that and Em. I feel safe to say that you’re a little oblivious.” Lindsey joins in.

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t even notice, that Lindsey’s hand has been under Emily’s shirt almost the entire night.” Rose shares, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Wait what.” Sam questions as Lindsey retracts her hand from Emily’s tank top.

“Like I’m not surprised you saw, but still you could’ve told me and I would have stopped.” Lindsey blushes, leaning her head on Emily’s shoulder, who’s sitting on her lap.

“No it’s fine, don’t worry. As long as you keep it at that, I don’t need to see my best friend having sex, thank you very much.” Rose declares. 

“Well okay, then I guess we’re going to bed.” Emily chuckles as she puts down her mug, gets up, and takes Lindsey’s hand.

“Wow, okay rude. Get fucked Sonnett, oh wait you will. Goodnight Lindsey, see ya in the morning.” Rose says as Sam waves.

“So Rosie, we about to finish the movie so we don’t hear them as much?” Sam laughs,

“Sure thing, Junie.” Rose says while grabbing the remote to unpause the movie.

~

Lindsey wakes up to barking in the apartment. She quickly put on a long shirt and a pair of panties and exits the bedroom. In the living room, she’s greeted by Sam, Rose and five dogs.

“Not that I’m complaining or whatever but I thought you had just three dogs.” Lindsey says as she gets down to pet a smaller dog with brown curls.

“Oh yeah we’re walking Lex’ dogs, they babysat the dogs last night.” Rose says while pouring coffee in her travel mug. 

“Cool, so which one is who’s?” Lindsey asks while petting an energetic grey dog with orange touches. 

“Well that hyper one is as you could have guessed Bagel Bongo, the tiny teddy bear is mine; Finn, the wrinkly bull is Wilma Jean and the other two are Kona and Blue, Alex’ dogs.” Sam answers, pointing at each dog.

“Wait this is Finn, he’s adorable, so tiny and fluffy.” Lindsey says scratching Finn’s head.

“Yeah he’s a doll, but wait ’till Bages joins you on the couch. Bits knows how to snuggle. Let’s go, Samson!” Rose chimes in, coffee mug in hand and ready to go.

“Baby, wake up. We’re home alone! Wanna go for round 5?” Lindsey says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Babe, come here.” Emily mumbles, still half asleep, eyes closed, and reaching out to Lindsey with grabby hands. 

“Sure thing gorgeous!” Lindsey says sensually,leaning over Emily.

“I’m too tired for more, Princess. Just wanna cuddle and sleep some more witchu. I don’t care if Sam, Rose or Mal are there, like everyone knows we have sex so fuck em.” Emily says, linking her hands behind Lindsey’s neck and yanking her on top of herself.

“Hmpff, jeez subtle Em. But good to know I can wear you out too, Hot Stuff.” Lindsey says, before kissing Emily’s neck and snuggling herself into it.

“Sam they’re literally in here cuddling, Lindsey’s still in that shirt, they didn’t even fuck. How lame, cute but lame.” Rose yells, waking both Lindsey and Emily.

“Fuck off Rose, I’ve had more orgasms last night than you ever will and also given more.” Emily says groggily while lifting her hand from Lindsey’s back to flip Rose off. 

“It’s almost 1 pm, dumbfuck. How about you get up?” Rose mentions, ignoring Emily’s remarks.

“Well Rosemary, I’m still kinda very naked underneath my girl here.” Emily points out in a mocking tone.

“We brought Thai for lunch, get your asses out of bed or I’m feeding the dogs your food.” Sam shouts from the kitchen while Rose walks away.

“Okay babe, time to get up. We can always get back in bed after.” Lindsey voices suggestively. She rolls off of her girlfriend and searches for her shorts from last night. While handing Emily a hoodie from the floor, Emily moves to cling onto Lindsey’s waist from within the bed. While kissing her hipbone, Emily thinks of something; love. “Oh fuck, I love her” Emily thought to herself, but decides to keep it to herself for the time being.

~

“Linds, is my bottle of wine good enough for Tobin’s birthday gift?” Emily asks worriedly from the bathroom while applying some mascara.

“Babe, that’s perfect. I swear Toby wouldn’t care if you showed up with empty hands. If I’m happy with you, she’s too.” Lindsey says, walking into the bathroom to kiss Emily’s cheek.

“You look great babe, but we have to go. Chris asked me to come fifteen minutes earlier.” Lindsey whispers against Emily’s cheek as she pulls her out of the bathroom.

~

Walking into Record Breaker they are met by Mal, Tobin, Christen and some staff decorating the cafe. 

“Hey, so glad you could make it Emily.” Christen says, greeting them as she hugs both Emily and Lindsey. 

“Well if you’re invited over for free food and drinks, it’s hard to say no, especially if it’s with good company.” Emily laughs while waving at Mal, who’s walking over.

“Hola Chica, how you doin’?” Mal shouts to Emily as she’s walking over to hug Emily(and Lindsey, cause they’re roommates. Not cause she wants to, she likes Emily more now)

“I’m over 72 and I feel great.” Emily beams, happy to finally get to quote a Vine at Mal. 

“That was legitness.” Tobin joins in, as she gives both Emily and Lindsey a bro hug. 

“Happy Birthday Tobin!” Emily says in the tone of ‘happy birthday Raven’.

“Thanks, dude, I’m stoked that you could make it, tonight will be one for the books.” Tobin says, motioning to the decorations.

“I got you this bottle of Pinot Grigio, I wasn’t really sure what you were into. But mama raised me to be a gentlewoman and never show up empty-handed.” Emily says, handing over the bottle.

“Nice, and Linds what did ya get me?” Tobin grins, knowing the answer already.

“Well, I brought this here Hot ass lady with me and of course my delightful self. So everything you’ve ever wanted.” Lindsey says, pulling Emily in front of her to lean her head on Emily's shoulder. 

“Wow, conceited much Linds?” Mal huffs with a smile. 

“So is there anything we can do to help Toby?” Lindsey asks looking at Christen hanging up some streamers.

Emily and Lindsey are sitting in a booth, catting with Mal and Morgan as Emily suddenly hears a familiar laugh. 

“Wait, why did that sound like Kelley?” Emily asks to no one in particular. 

“Uhm I think that was Christen’s teammate from Stanford, I don’t remember her name.” Morgan answers absentmindedly.

“So far I know, Chris is only in close contact with two Stanford girlies. An Ali and a Kelley yeah.” Mal says looking over to where the laughter came from. “Oh, that has to be Kelley.” Mal says waving it off.

“Will you excuse us for a minute.” Emily says, pulling Lindsey with her towards Tobin and ‘Kelley’.

“Peaches, the Hell are you doing here?” Emily asks surprised, motioning from Lindsey to Kelley. “Babe this is Kelley, you know that Kelley. Kells this is Linds.” Emily says while full of questions. 

“Hey Peachy, nice to see you again Lindsey. Wait Tobin, where are the others?” Kelley asks Tobin while looking around. Having found the rest of their squad they move out, Emily and Lindsey in tow. 

“My dudes, I found the happy couple. I met Linds first as Em’s gf so I win!” Kelley booms as she plops onto Christen’s lap.

“Wait what, huh. How do you know Lindsey and how huh wha- I’m confusion. Ali, you always make sense, explain?” Emily asks, completely losing it.

“How about the two of you first sit down, sweetheart.” Ali says with a calm voice while Ashlyn and Alex scoot over to make room for Emily, Lindsey and Tobin. As Emily sits down, Lindsey tightens her grip on Emily’s hand comfortingly.

“Well all of us partially met in college, Sonny you of course know our stories and Lindsey you know Preath’s. But for both of your sakes, I’ll just recap them.” Ali says, seeing the confusion on Emily’s face.

“Let’s start off with the basics. Ash and Tobin went to UNC together, as did Christen and Kelley with Stanford. Then you ask how are Alex and I tied in and ya all tied together?” Ali says calmly while sipping her gin and tonic.

“Ali and I met through Allie, a friend who went to Penn State then came to UNC and linked us up. And Kells and Pressy met Lex through the PAC-12 conference and later UNC met Stanford in the NCAA finals, and we all linked up.” Ashlyn finishes the story, waiting for Tobin to do her part.

“And UNC won so every time we can mention it we do, cause they’re still salty and we just chill.” Tobin says, leaning over the table to high-five Ashlyn. Causing Kelley and Christen to groan. 

“Okay cool, cool. But that doesn’t explain why we didn’t know each other though you...” Emily says stubbornly, pointing between Lindsey and herself.

“Oh well we were planning to set you up, but you kinda did all that before we made a move.” Christen defends. 

“And to be fair Lindsey only recently told us about her interests in cooch.” Tobin laughs.

“Wait you were planning on setting us up??” Lindsey almost shouts at the table.

“Uhm well yeah, you make a good couple don’t you so yeah.”

Now they’re chatting at the table as Mal comes up in search of Soran. 

“Oh here you guys are, you said ‘give us a minute’ and didn’t come back so I thought you were going to town on each other in the bathroom, but it was vacant so I went to find you. And here you are with a bunch of old people.” Mal laughs. 

“Hey, we’re not old. Old people don’t bully little Mallorys.” Kelley says, pointing a crooked witch-like finger at Mal while giving her the stink eye. 

“Wait did you say that you expected them to be fucking in the bathroom?!” Ashlyn yells, gasping at Emily.

“My baby girl got her couple V-card taken!” Kelley screams in excitement.

“Okay, this is getting weird, imma head out.” Mal says before running for the hills. 

After talking about their sex life, in as little detail as the elders allow, Alex has a proposal.

“Now that you’ve officially paired, we have an invitation for you. To come to the weekly Friday night gayme night, which is Saturday this week cause of obvious reasons.” Alex asks after getting confirmation from the others that they’re allowed in. 

“Oh my God, babe we’re invited. For years I’ve wanted to know what their Friday night deal was.” Emily squeals in joy, kissing Lindsey all over her face in happiness. 

~

Emily left Lindsey to talk to Kelley while she talks to Ali and Christen. Kelley is sitting on the curb in front of RecordBreaker

“Kell, I gotta give it to you. That was a real dick move.” Emily says bumping her shoulder against Kelley’s.

“Well, I gotta keep you on your toes babe.” Kelley chuckles back.

“Well thanks, but I’m fine.” Emily mumbles happily.

“You’re more than fine Sonny, you’re in love.” Kelley states proudly.

“How do you know? Is it that obvious?” Emily asks worriedly.

“I know you Son, and it’s a combination of how you look at Alex, Your dorks of roommates, Krashlyn and me and then some. It’s cute.” Kelley chirps as she wraps her arms around Emily’s shoulders. 

“I love you Peachy, but nowhere near the way she probably feels for you.” Kelley says, kissing the top of Emily’s head.

“KO, get your and Crackhead Jr.’s asses over here.” Alex shouts from inside. Kelley pulls Emily up.

“Peach, you’re going to like what’s going to happen.” Kelley sing songs. Emily then hurries inside, to Alex. The entire group is still chatting at the table, Emily finds Lindsey. Emily walks to stand behind Lindsey and wraps her arms around Lindsey’s shoulders.

“Hey, gorgeous, how was the outside with Kelley?” Lindsey turns her head around and whispers, so just they can hear.

“It was nice, we had a little heart to heart. I prefer being here with you tho.” Emily mumbles back as she pecks Lindsey’s temple.

“Not to burst your bubble, it’s adorable and all but we have a question... or more like an invitation.” Tobin says, pulling Emily and Lindsey from each other.

“Now that Mal is busy trying to bring out the cake, we have a minute to our selves.” Christen declares, nodding at Kelley.

“We wanted to invite you to our next ‘Friday hang night’.” Kelley says excitedly.

“KO say it how it is: It’s our Gayme night.” Ali intersects, causing Lindsey to stifle a laugh.

“Cool, I’ve wanted to know what exactly you did all the time, now we’re invited to join babe.” Emily says in hyperactive mode.

“Calm your tits, Son.” Ashlyn interjects, “and to add to our Gayme night, nearly every month we have an XL Gayme night with a bunch of other couples. That’s why Sue and Megan come over every month and sometimes Sam’s sister and her girlfriend join.” Ashlyn beams.

“It’s just a whole buttload of queer couples meeting up, getting drunk and playing games.” Christen concludes.

“So you in for tomorrow, we moved it cause of my birthday and all.” Tobin asks.

“Fuck yeah!” Emily screeches. Causing Lindsey to wince at the volume.

“Jeez babe, calmez-vous. You heard the nut job, we’re in.” Lindsey says peacefully.

~ 

After hugging most that we’re present goodbye, Lindsey and Emily walk to Emily’s place. Arrived at Emily’s, Emily has a question.

“Babe, do you know French?” Emily questions while brushing her teeth.

“Yeah, of course I had French my sophomore, junior and senior year and my exchange year in Paris.” Lindsey responds.

“Wait you studied in France?” Emily is baffled.

“Yeah, it’s where I learned fluent French and discovered I was bi.” Lindsey shares, with a sad smile.

“Aw baby, why you sad?” Emily asks, wrapping her arms around Lindsey, who’s eyes are starting to well up with tears.

“Paris was sort the most horrible time of my life, but also the best. I was alone for the first time in my life, in a strange country of which I barely spoke there language, just eighteen, a shit ton of body issues. Then again I met Tobin, who was on exchange with me. I got to see different parts of Europe, I learned French, discovered I was into girls, made out with hot French women and broke up with my toxic high school boyfriend. So yeah, you win some you lose some.” Lindsey says teary-eyed, while Emily pulls her in closer.

”Princess, you're a gorgeous and amazing woman, who knows what she's doing. You may have gone through a rough patch, but that shit happens.” Emily kisses Lindsey's neck. ”Babe don't think for a second that I, a Christian girl from Georgia didn't go through a depression when u discovered was gay in my freshman year of high school. I made it through, cause I knew that someday is find this super hot blonde chick from Colorado, who could do things to me without having to lift a finger. and even if she has her demons, so do I. No one's perfect, but you, my darling, you're very close to it if not exactly that.” Emily says, latching her mouth on to Lindsey’s check. 

”oh what would I do without you Cutie?” Lindsey smiles through the tears while turning around to fully hug her girlfriend.

~ 

”I love uhm- this. Just us cuddling.” Lindsey mumbles half asleep. 

”Me too, Princess.” Emily declares while pulling Lindsey in closer. As Lindsey scoots back into Emily, Emily kisses Lindsey's shoulder. (because obviously, Lindsey is wearing one of her sleeveless lesbian shirts :)) )

~ 

Lindsey and Emily are in the living room, having breakfast while playing with the dogs. As Sam and Rose come home from work.

”Hola bitches, how was work? Any cool article I have to keep an eye out for Mewwy?” Emily queries as Sam plops down on the couch. 

”T’was fine, just tired as fuck. Will you walk the dogs tonight, Son?” Sam mutters, face first on the couch. 

”No, we're going over to Krashlyn’s tonight. We've been invited to their Friday night thing.” Emily shows off, scratching Bagel’s ear. 

”Wait you're what now? How did you get invited??” Rose asks with annoyance, walking in with a glass of water.

”We were invited yesterday, cause we’re the hottest couple of Portland.” Emily boasts, squeezing Lindsey's inner thigh. 

”Well that and a reason we can't share... You have to achieve it before you're invited, sorry girlies.” Lindsey shares, leaning on Emily's shoulder. 

”Wow, okay rude. Tell then they suck, yeah?!” Rose mentions pissed off. 

” I can tell you that there's a reason that we weren't invited ’till we started dating.” Lindsey shares, kissing Emily's jaw. 

~ 

Arriving at Ali and Ashlyn’s place they both get a beer shoved into their hands by Kelley. They're ushered to the living room where Alex, Tobin, Christen, Ali and Ashlyn are sipping on their beers. 

”Glad you're finally here!” christen proclaims jovially. 

”Okay dudes, we're starting off with Drawful 2. Basic rules, loser chugs their drink and winner picks someone to chug their drink. May the odds be ever in your favor.” Ashlyn says dramatically as she pulls up the game. 

Two rounds in, Christen and Ali having won a round and Lindsey and Kelley having lost respectively. Christen making Kelley chug and Ali making Emily chug a round later. 

They switch to Jackbox’ Trivia Murder Party, Emily winning three times in a row, apparently having a lot of random knowledge. Emily picking Ali, Alex and Tobin respectively to chug. Tobin losing once and Ashlyn losing twice in a row. 

All having drunk about three beers, they switch to Cards Against Humanity. 

For some reason they manage to only get shit cards and answers, even with multiple expansion packs, causing Rando Cardrissian to win the game after 3 full rounds. 

They move on to charades, being fed up with Rando.

”Okay, I propose- No Alex, fuck you- we do a couple off. We'll start Babe.” Kelley says standing up and flipping Alex off.

Kelley's prompt is ’Apple’, Kelley proceeds to imitate eating an apple and texting. Alex figures it out just before the timer runs out. 

Ashlyn’s next, her prompt is ’Surfing’. Ashlyn proceeds to point at Kelley and Tobin (her surf buddies), does the motion of jumping up on a surfboard and does the shake sign. Ali catching on fairly quick, shouting out ”Surfing” well before her time ran out.

Christen’s prompt is ’Elves’. She tries to imitate Santa Claus and tiny beings with pointy ears, but Tobin doesn't understand what Christen is looking for exactly. 

Emily goes next, her prompt being ’I love you’. Emily knowing someone *cough* Kelley *couch* has to be behind the prompt. Emily begrudgingly starts acting out her prompt, she motions that the prompt is three words. Then she points out that the second has to do with a heart, motioning for Lindsey to keep guessing around heart. Lindsey finally saying ”love” Emily touches her nose, to show Lindsey that she's on track. Emily then holds up one finger and points to herself and then holds up three fingers and points to Lindsey. 

”you love me?” Lindsey asks baffled, as Emily shakes her head no, motioning for Lindsey to switch it up. 

”I love you?!” Lindsey smiles at Emily while gazing into her eyes. 

”Yay babe, you did it!” Emily cheers, as she turns to look at Kelley. ”Dude like for real fuck you and your sneaky little bitch tricks.” Emily fires at Kelley. Emily goes to sit next to Lindsey again, ”Princess, I'm sorry. I understand if you're not there yet, it was just a bitch move.” Emily whispers to Lindsey. ”Just to be clear, I do love you. But there's no hurry in you saying it back.” to Emily finishes as she kisses just behind Lindsey's ear. 

”Babe it's your lucky day because I love you too gorgeous.” Lindsey says loud enough for the others to hear, causing them to aw as Lindsey leans in to kiss Emily. 

”I don't care that we're officially in love, you still suck ass Peachy.” Emily says pulling Lindsey close.

after another hour of chatting and a bit of drinking they all slowly start to dose off in Ashlyn and Ali’s living room. Lindsey and Emily sitting on the loveseat together, Lindsey in Emily's lap. Alex, Ali and Christen passed out on one of the couches. Christen with her head rested on Ali's lap and Alex on Ali's shoulder. Ashlyn and Tobin are cuddled up on the other couch, Tobin resting her head on Ash’s shoulder. And ultimately Kelley sleeping on the floor, surrounded by the 8 bottles of beer she drank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've binged Warrior Nun, I encourage you to watch it, it's great. I'll be writing a fix about it, don't know if itkk be before or after I finish this!
> 
> Follow me on insta for possible progress updates” @deputysonnett
> 
> Let me know what you think. I’ll update ASAP :)  
> Love always!  
> X Lizzy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight probable trigger warning, some minor homophobia and assault! It’s very minor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all, I’ve been slammed with uni and life. Dealing with the trades happening in the woso world. Now having to follow like 4 extra leagues is super fun yk :)  
> Happy my faves play closer to me on this continent. 
> 
> I struggled a bit with this chapter due to the assault part, I didn’t want to go there but it happened then I had to take some time to process my writing and then I couldn’t get back into it, so sorry for the delay.

They’re sitting in Krashlyn’s living room, somehow Lindsey and Emily managed to wake up first. Emily, being familiar with the apartment, put on a pot of coffee, knowing the others would probably feel their few beers too many. (gotta thank college, with it being 2 years, for the high tolerance) As Lindsey uses the toilet Emily inventorizes, there's literally nothing in the cupboards. With some of Lindsey's help, she found two types of cornflakes on the top shelf of a cupboard. (no Emily is not short, Linds is just a bit taller, Emily could have managed fine on her own) 

After about another half-hour of Lindsey and Emily quietly relishing in their love of one another, a slightly hungover Kelley comes walking in. 

”Guys it's too early and I'm too groggy to deal with y'alls lovey-dovey shit.” Kelley mumbles, scaring Lindsey into stepping back from Emily, who's sitting on the counter. 

”Morning sexy, want some coffee?” Emily laughs at Kelley, causing Lindsey to pout, in response Emily pulls Lindsey's lips back to hers. 

”More sleep, I want cuddles.” Kelley groans into her coffee mug. Emily softly detaches herself from Lindsey’s embrace and motions to Kelley to come cuddle. Kelley being that much smaller due to Emily sitting on the kitchen counter, makes Emily rest her head on Kelley’s.

“This better, peach?” Emily whispers, pointing Lindsey to a cupboard that contains bowls. Kelley hums, pulling Emily tighter.

“You know, we found something that resembles breakfast. If you could wake the others we could fill that ab-ulous, stomach of yours with some subpar food.” Emily hypes, rubbing Kelley’s arms comfortingly. Kelley runs to the living room to wake up the others, in her true chaotic fashion. 

Lindsey goes after Kelley, a tray with a coffee pot and mugs in hand. Emily hops off of the counter, grabs eight bowls, spoons and manages to stuff the two boxes of cereal under her arms and shuffles to the living room. There she finds the others drinking coffee as if they haven't drunk in ages. Emily drops the cereal on the table along with the bowls. 

”Okay, Ali how do you survive here? There's literally nothing in the fridge or cupboards... I found Frosties and some granola type thing. There's literally only enough of both for about four bowls.” Emily complains, dropping herself in Lindsey's lap. 

”No milk? Dude, you're telling me you don't have milk for cornflakes??” Tobin asks agitated, looking at Ashlyn. 

”What can I say, we eat out a lot. But how are we deciding this?” Ashlyn laughs in response.

”Uhm who wants Frosties?” Kelley asks, grabbing the box for herself. Ashlyn, Emily and Tobin answer the woman with various affirmations. 

”Well it's settled then, the nutjobs want kids breakfast and the adults will eat actual healthy shit.” Alex laughs at her girlfriend and the other crackheads. 

”Wow Lex, you're talking like you're in command. That's new.” Kelley laughs, tilting Alex’s chin to give her a kiss.

”Wait Kelley tops you, Alex?!” Lindsey asks in confusion. 

”Duh, Janis may look like a boss ass bitch, which she is. But she's a major bottom, no one can make Lex top for more than 20 minutes.” Kelley laughs at Alex and Lindsey. 

”Wow, totally unexpected.” Lindsey whispers in Emily's ear. 

”Kid, the gayer one isn't the top per se. I mean Ash and I both bottom in our current relationship...” Tobin tells Lindsey, with a wide grin. 

”Current relationship, got any plans I need to know about Heath?” Christen swats Tobin's arm. 

”Calm down, Pressy. She's referring to past occurrences.” Ashlyn covers Tobin's slip up, while signing at Christen with her eyes. 

”But to save my own ass from being labeled as a bottom; I'm a switch. But who wouldn't bottom for Ali and her arms.” Ashlyn defends, to everyone's amusement. 

With all of them eating their dry cornflakes Ashlyn comes up with a question.

”Son and Horan, you've had sex... So I wanna know; who tops? Like we just shared so it's your turn.” Ashlyn questions, causing a ruckus between the others. Emily motions for them to shut up so she can talk.

”Why don't you take a guess, I wanna know what y'all think before one of us tells you.” Emily states menacingly, leaning back on Lindsey. 

”My girl, Linds is obvs the top. You should have seen this kid be a newly found bisexual, taking charge of multiple hot French chicks every other night.” Tobin replies, much to everyone's amusement. Followed by multiple agreeing statements, making Emily pout.

”The way you show off your arms in nearly every shirt I've ever seen you in, it's gotta be you, Horan. Just like my Alex does.” Ashlyn mentions, pointing at Lindsey's muscle tee. 

”Yall are wrong, I'm putting my money on Peaches. I'll explain in a minute.” Kelley interjects, grinning at her friends. 

”Surprise Surprise, Peaches is right. Don't any of you keep up? I call the woman Baby Girl and Princess... Yes, she calls me babe, but I'm pretty sure bottoms are allowed to say that too.” Emily laughs, grabbing Lindsey's hand and wrapping it around her waist. 

”Told y'all, I know my Peach.” Kelley snickers at the rest. 

”But you have an unfair advantage, you've slept together. You know things we don't.” Alex fires back at their loss. 

”Sorry Lex, your fault for not sleeping with anyone we still talk to frequently.” Tobin laughs, fist-bumping Ashlyn. 

”Wait that's an actual thing in this family-like group? Like I knew of Kelley and Em, but there are more?” Lindsey questions, looking at the others.

”Obviously, we all went to college Linds. Tobs and Ash had a thing, Kelloggs and I had a couple of one-nighters at Stanford. Ali and Naeher had something going on at Penn State. That's just the ones here tho, if you go ask around at RB you'll need to make a chart, to understand it.” Christen chuckles at her confused adopted daughter.

“Fuck guys, this is such an incestual family. Like it’s all in the past and shit but still.” Emily snickers into her bowl of Frosties.

”Ali, did you really sleep with Lys?” Lindsey implores with questioning eyes.

”Yup, it's a running joke between Lys and Ash that I don't really have a type except ’ Michel(l)e’, ” Ali laughs, ”I mean all the three women I've been with were all named something similarly. Like an ex-boyfriend of mine was named Michael, which is technically the same name...” Ali says, shrugging with a wide smile. 

”Oh no babe, I have to protect you from Michelle-magnet Ali.” Emily mentions, spreading across Lindsey as if to protect her.

”Wait, I didn't know you were one of us Horan, nice!” Ashlyn says, throwing out a Shaka sign at her.

”So that means everyone here has a name buddy except Powell and me.” Kelley pouts while nodding at Tobin. 

”Wait who am I paired with?” Christen interjects.

”I think Kelley matched you and Sonny, Annemarie and Ann are close enough.” Alex answers for Kelley.

After finishing their cornflakes they're just chilling and drinking more coffee (there's nowhere near enough caffeine in their blood) and cleaning a little, Emily thinks of something.

”Uhm guys, Sam’s sort of ex is moving to Portland. I kinda want to get them together again and that way we'll have another couple for the group?” Emily shares.

”Huh which ex, she can't join with Pat tho.” Alex waives it off.

”The one from UCLA, Ya know Abby.” Emily cheers.

”Wait, which Abby? The one she always sleeps with if they're together and who she’s crushed on since day one?” Kelley yells excitedly.

”Didn't know that was a thing, but yes I think so.” Lindsey answers, looking at a nodding Emily in confirmation. 

“So we gotta get them up and running again, cause Sammy deserves herself a good relationship.” Ali decides for the group.

After about half an hour of chatter, Christen breaks the soft rumble of the others’ conversations.

“Guys, either Linds, Lex or Tobs is the most bottomy bottom of our group.” Christen whisper shouts to no one in particular.

“Wait, Chris is that why you’ve been staring at nothing in silence for the past 5 minutes?” Kelley cackles at her friend as she moves to sit in her lap. “What about the ‘toppiest top’, gorgeous?” Kelley follows up, wiggling her eyebrows.

“No way in Hell that it’s you, Peaches. Stop trying so hard, it’s isn’t hot.” Emily throws at Kelley. Christen nodding in agreement, pushes Kelley off of her lap, she falls onto the floor with a soft thud. 

“Ow, das not nice. Wormie they’re bullying me.” Kelley feigns hurts as she crawls over to Alex to sit in her lap.

“But to answer your question Kell, probs Sonny, Pressy or Kriegs.” Ashlyn joins in, Kelley pouts.

“Why not me? I’m a top.” Kelley stammers to her own defense.

“Honey, you’re a switch leaning top. At best, and you know it.” Christen responds with a grin.

“Well fuck you too.” Kelley murmurs. “Long story short, I declare Peaches the top of the group. Christen you have no knowledge of what she can do, you can hardly compete. Internalized Southern homophobia really powers you up.” Kelley laughs.

“I for one, gladly concede the title to Saucy over there.” Ali smiles brightly at Emily. 

”Thanks Y’all, but I have to clear Lindsey’s name as bottom. She's a switch no doubt, right Princess?” Emily declares as she squeezes Lindsey's upper thigh.

”Thanks, babe. But to finish the bottom convo; it's either Alex or Toby. I would say Heath, cause I don't know Alex that well.” Lindsey voices, finding Emily's other hand and grabbing ahold of it. 

”Well then, I say Alex is cause she's literally a straight girl, who has fallen for a lesbian and has gone along with it for the past few years.” Tobin points out, Ashlyn applauding her for her statement.

”Well then it's been decided the bottom of the bottoms is Alex, the top of the tops is Sonnett and the switch of the switches is Lindsey?!” Christen concludes, much to everyone's agreement. 

”Hey, -” Emily whispers in Lindsey's ear. ” I love you, my sexy ass bartender.” Emily finishes before kissing just behind Lindsey's ear. 

~

”What do you wanna do today babe?” Emily asks as she swings their hands back and forth. 

”Well it's just past 1 pm, we could go out for lunch. Get some real food in our bodies, before we go home.” Lindsey says with a suggesting smirk. 

”Oh does baby have some sexy plans for us later?” Emily smiles as she pulls Lindsey close to kiss her. ”let's go to Fred Meyer, get some supplies so I can whip up some food for my girl.” Emily flirts as she looks in Lindsey's eyes, thinking of the food she's going to prepare. Their bubble is broken by some guy walking by:

”Ey, dykes that's disgusting, how about I set you straight.” A guy with greying black hair says while making his way over to the two women.

”Fuck off, just leave us be.” Emily says softly before the man reaches her and yanks her hands out of Lindsey's. 

”You shouldn't have talked back to me you dumb bitch. How about I fuck the gay out of you.” The man booms as Emily tries to get her arm out of his grip. In retaliation for Emily not cooperating, the man uses his right fist to hook Emily's left eye. Emily stumbles back a bit, but the man still has a tight grip on her arm. Lindsey unfreezes and walks closer to the man.

”Get your fucking hands off of her.” Lindsey shouts as she jumps up and punches the man square in the throat, causing him to fall to the ground and his hand to let go of Emily and move to his throat. By now a couple of people had gathered around them, a few men moved to hold down the man and others were crouched around Emily asking if she needed anything as Lindsey was catching her breath.

Emily's eye hurt, her head was throbbing and she couldn't stop sobbing. She softly whispered out for Lindsey. Lindsey was pulled to Emily by a young brown-haired girl;

”I think she wants you.” the little girl said grabbing Lindsey's hand. As soon as Lindsey saw Emily's face she couldn't stop her tear from falling.

”Em, are you okay? What can I do for you, babe?” Lindsey rushed out as she carefully moved Emily's face so she could inspect it for any additional wounds. Emily couldn't get any words out, she just pulled Lindsey closer to her and buried her head in Lindsey's neck. After God knows how long Emily had calmed down a bit and heard sirens coming closer, she tried getting closer to Lindsey until she heard the sirens stop close by. 

Someone had called the police for them, Lindsey was giving her statement to the police as Emily was being checked by a deputy. The little girl was by her side, keeping Emily company while Lindsey was talking to an officer.

”It's just a large bruise, minor internal bleeding. I expect it'll swell up and stay swollen for the next few days, the pain will subside and be gone by next week. Just take some paracetamol or ibuprofen to lessen the pain if needed.” The cop said with a sad smile.

”I thought she looked badass while she punched him.” the girl said, trying to lighten the mood. ”Hi, my name is Dani. It's short for Danielle and I'm nine. What's your name?” the girl held out her hand for Emily to shake. Emily shook her hand and tried to respond to the girl, but nothing came out of her mouth. 

”Hey Em, how are you doing? The officer told me you might be in shock.” Lindsey said while stroking the right side of Emily's face. Lindsey turns to the little girl; ”Has she said anything, kid?” Dani shakes her head no. ”Too bad, either way, thanks for keeping her company. I'm Lindsey and this is my darling Emily.” Lindsey cheers at the kid.

”You're welcome, it's the least she deserved after Carl punched her.” Dani mumbles back looking at the ground, avoiding both of their shocked eyes.

”Wait you know the guy?” Lindsey asks unsure.

”Yeah, I live- or I guess lived- in his foster home. But he's not nice.” Dani whispers in response as her eyes start to tear up a bit. Emily puts her hand on Dani’s shoulder to comfort her.

”It's okay, you're okay.” Emily croaks out, her other hand moving to take ahold of Lindsey's hand. 

”May I borrow your phone to call my social worker?” Dani says as she takes off her backpack and pulls out a laminated piece of paper with a phone number on it. Lindsey hands her phone to the girl, who takes a step back to call her social worker and leave them.

“What do you want to do Em? Do you want to go home and chill your eye or do you still want to hit up Fred’s for some groceries?” Lindsey asks, softly caressing Emily's hand. 

”Home.” Emily softly replies while she snuggles her head into the crook of Lindsey's neck. As Lindsey carefully rubs up and down Emily's back Dani returns.

”My social worker will pick me up at Carl’s house, so I can get my things. Thanks for loaning me your phone, I best get going.” Dani says as she hands Lindsey's phone back to her and moves to pick up her backpack.

”Dani, would you maybe want to get a coke with us tomorrow after school?” Emily quietly asks the girl, much to her joy.

”I’d love to! I'll ask my social worker if I can go, yeah? I'll tell her to text you all you need to know!” Dani says cheerily before hugging both the women and skipping off.

While walking home Lindsey sends a quick text to Sam, telling her to prepare the living room for a major sleepover. She then proceeds to text Mal asking her to go to the store and buy a shitload of snacks and ice cream and show up at ”Sonnett’s apartment” in an hour and 30 minutes. 

”Okay gorgeous, I asked Mal to come over and told Sam to prepare for a living room sleepover. Do you want me to invite some of the Gays too or have we seen enough of them?” Lindsey asks slowly while wrapping her arm around Emily's shoulder, at which Emily seems to flinch. Lindsey frowns at Emily's’ action.

”Sorry Linds, that guy just brought up a bit of old anxiety. Don't take it personally, I love you and am thankful that you stood up for me well us.-” Emily looks at Lindsey as she intertwined her hand with Lindsey’s in between them. ”but I think you could invite them for dinner I guess, I don't think eleven can properly fit in the living room.” Emily mentions as she cracks a smile.

~

They enter the apartment to discover a magical fairy fort being built. Sam is working on hanging up twinkle lights while Rose is busy getting the duvets in the sheets. 

”Hey guys, woah looking great.” Lindsey says, helping Emily shrug off her jacket. 

“Would appreciate some help!” Rose yelps as she’s nearly eaten by the linen she’s struggling with. Lindsey takes off her own jacket and kicks off her shoes.

”Give me a minute and I'll be back to help-” Lindsey replies, ”-Let's get you in the shower darling.” Lindsey quietly voices to Emily. Emily merely nods. 

~

”Let's get you out of these clothes, babe. I'll grab you some comfy PJs and leave you to it, just gimme a shout if you need me or one of them.” Lindsey finishes with a nod towards the living room while she helps Emily take off her shirt. Emily merely nods with a small but appreciative smile.

Lindsey returns to the bathroom with the fluffiest PJs she could find.

”Em, PJs are by the sink. When you're done, I'll have an ice pack waiting, so you can chill your bruise a bit. Is there anything you need right now?” Lindsey asks the girl behind the shower curtain.

”A kiss.” Emily squeaks out, moving the curtain to pop out her head, locking eyes with her favorite person.

”That's a thing you don't even have to ask for Em, just say the words and these lips are yours for however long you want them.” Lindsey says while caressing Emily's cheekbone, before leaning in and kissing her. 

”Could you give me a towel Linds?” Emily asks, Lindsey hands her a towel and moves to leave the bathroom so Emily can do her thing in peace. ”Wait, can you put some bruising ointment on my eye?” Emily quickly says before her girlfriend is gone.

”Of course, but I have to say I'm surprised you have bruising ointment.” Lindsey chuckles at Emily. 

”Well I live with Rose, she's either blue or white and she'd rather be super pale than bruised.” Emily chuckles back as she opens a drawer to grab the tube. 

~

Emily walks into the living room to see Sam moving around pillows and Lindsey and Rose working on sheeting the covers together. Emily walks to the kitchen to grab the ice pack Lindsey prepared for her, she walks past the dog beds and pats Bagel’s head with a smile. There's a knock on the front door.

”I’ll get it.” Emily yells to the others, unaware of her return from the bathroom. 

Emily opens the door and is greeted by Mal’s cheery face. 

”Mal,! Come in!” Emily says throwing her arm around the younger girl while still holding the ice pack with the other, automatically reverting to her default bubbly personality. 

”Y’all this is Linds’ best friend and roommate Mal, Mal these are Sam and Rose, my yous.-” Emily motions between the women. Stepping closer to Lindsey she whispers: ”-Wanna let me in on your game plan babe? I mean sleepovers; cool. Mal with a load of snacks; super dope. Any other plans I need to know?” Emily asks leaning her head against Lindsey’s shoulder. 

”No, babe. Well just that the ’rents are coming for dinner, if they bring enough for all us.” Lindsey whispers back before kissing Emily’s none-bruised cheek. 

”Sonnett what did you do? You only walk around with an ice pack when you do something stupid so spill.” Rose remarks with a boisterous laugh.

Emily looks at Lindsey pleadingly. 

”Uhm, so yeah Em and I were assaulted for being together. Em got the worse end of things.” Lindsey says, rubbing Emily’s back.

”But ey, at least Linds got to punch a homophobe in my honor.” Emily quips, disliking the empathetic looks directed at her. 

”And for you, I’d gladly do it again.” Lindsey says lovingly, causing a chorus of faked dry heaving. 

~

After watching the first two Twilight movies, the front door opens.

”Sup Fuckers?” Kelley yells as she enters, followed by Ashlyn and Tobin. Ashlyn leads Tobin to the kitchen so they can drop off their three full bags of snacks.

”Oh my God, what happened to you Peaches?” Kelley asks, noticing Emily’s black eye. Emily looks at Kelley as tears start to fill her eyes, Kelley walks to the couch and plops herself in between Emily and Rose.

”What happened Baby Girl, it's only been like five hours since I last was your pretty face. I know it wasn't Lindsey, cause Rose would have stabbed her by now.” Kelley comforts while pulling Emily into her embrace. 

As Emily explains to Kelley (and Ash and Tobin) what happened, Lindsey texts Christen to let her know what happened so Emily doesn't have to go through the hurt inducing story again. 

”Horan get in here. You now have my blessing for Peaches’ hand in marriage, but I swear if you get engaged or anything of the sort before one of us morons does I swear to God I'll make you regret it.” Kelley threatens as she pulls Lindsey on top of Emily, to squeeze her half to death.

”This looks like a group hug!” Ashlyn screeches, pulling Tobin onto the group of six women. 

~

As they're all squeezed together in the pillow fort, they're eating pizza that Ali, Alex and Christen expertly chose. They're still watching Twilight now the third part, much to Christen and Ali’s complaints... 

Emily feels a sense of comfort and family.

”Thanks for doing this y’all. I really appreciate it, I really love you guys.” Emily says snuggling deeper into Lindsey's body just because. 

”I love you too, Gorgeous.” Lindsey hums to Emily in response.

~

Emily is awoken by her alarm, she quickly turns it off to not wake the others. She quietly leaves the living room to make a pot of coffee while that's brewing she goes to her room to get dressed.

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth Emily goes to the living room to wake up Lindsey.

”Babe wake up. I need your help, I need your makeup skills to cover my eye.” Emily whispers above Lindsey’s head, from behind the couch.

”Em why are you up? Come back and cuddle.” Lindsey murmurs groggily while opening her eyes. 

” I can't princess, I gotta work. I made you coffee though, but you only deserve it after you've fixed my eye.” Emily voices, kissing the tip of Lindsey's nose. 

”Okay, bye you lazy fucks. Have fun sleeping while I actually earn some money. Love you babe, behave kids.” Emily says as she opens the front door, only to be replied by a bunch of groans and a ”fuck you” by Lindsey. 

~ 

Okay babe, Dani is done at 3.30 pm so should I pick her up from school and then go to a cafe or should we then come to you? [sent at 11.36am]

I hope your eye isn't bothering you too much! X love you [sent at 11.37am]

You two can come pick me up! Don't think I'll be done long after 3.30 ish, so it's perfect timing. Love you [sent at 11.42am]

~ 

”Hey, Dani!” Lindsey says loudly as she sees the young girl leaving her middle school.

”Hi Lindsey, where is Emily?” Danielle asks curiously.

”She's still at work so we're going to pick her up, you down for that?” Lindsey asks, reaching out for Danielle’s hand. Danielle happily takes the hand and swings their hands between them

~ 

”Okay kid she's the second door to the left-” Lindsey points the girl to the door before she takes off running. ”Knock first Dani she might be busy!” Lindsey alerts the little girl.

Danielle knocks on the door, not hearing a response, she turns to look at Lindsey with questioning eyes. 

”Em, you busy?” Lindsey knocks on the door. Again they're met with silence. Lindsey slowly opens the door and she and Dani both peek inside to see Emily on her computer. Them opening the door further and stepping inside causes Emily to look up from her screen. She pauses her video and takes off her headphones.

”Hey Dani! How are you?” Emily asks, opening her arms for the girl to give her a hug. Dani happily welcomes the gesture.

”I'm good, you look better.” Dani beams.

~ 

Fifteen minutes later they're sitting in a nearby Starbucks, having claimed a table they decide on what they want to have.

”You want anything to eat, D? A cookie, a sandwich you name it. I know for a fact that Em wants a chocolate chip, and she won't share.” Lindsey asks Dani as she gets up to order.

”Yes, can I please have a sugar cookie. They're so delicious.” Dani cheers, leaning into Emily on the sofa they're sitting on.

”Two hot chocolates for the ladies, a chocolate chip for my love, a sugar cookie for the cutie and a cloud macchiato for me. Careful Dan, it's hot.” Lindsey says as she puts down their cups. 

”Ouch, and you call her cute and you don't warn me against burning my tongue.” Emily fakes being hurt.

After sipping on their drinks and Emily and Dani trading a piece of their cookies without Lindsey's knowledge, Lindsey brings up Dani’s home situation.

”So Dan, where are you going now that Carl is gone.” Lindsey growls out his name. Dani grabs Emily's hand before taking a sip of her hot chocolate and responding. 

”I'm staying at my social worker’s house ’till she finds a new group home or I, you know, get adopted.” Dani says, looking at both of the women with big eyes. 

”I think I know what you're insinuating, but I'm sorry to disappoint Sweetie. Linds and I don't live together, we just got together so we're nowhere near fit to have a kid. Even though I’d love it, it's not that easy.” Emily says rubbing Dani’s back. 

As Dani excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Lindsey suggests a solution.

”Babe, didn't Ash and Ali mention something about adopting? Like could we ask them if they'd be interested right?” Lindsey gazes at Emily with hopeful eyes.

” I can go call them, ask and maybe invite them is they're interested?!” Emily responds, grabbing her phone, ready to call. Lindsey nods as Emily gets up to call outside.

Outside Emily facetimes Ali, knowing she'll be the most serious when it comes to things like this. 

”Hey Sonny, what's up?” Ali greets, from the couch with Storm in her lap. 

”Well I have a kind of big ask... So there's this kid...”

Emily renters the Starbucks and sits down with a sigh.

”Hey, Gorgeous and are we going to be seeing Krashlyn?” Lindsey avoids letting Dani know.

”Al wasn't sure, they're talking now I guess. We might see them, then we'll just have to convince them if not force them. But onto more important things, what we're you two noodles talking about?” Emily asks Dani, poking the girl’s side.

”I was telling Linds about my bestest friend, Beth. She has the same pretty blonde hair as Lindsey.” Dani shares with a wide smile, causing Emily to chuckle.

~

After another 20 minutes of chatting the door opens and Dani sees two women walking in, one with dark hair in a neat ponytail and the other with platinum blonde hair pulled into a half updo. Dani catches their eyes and they wave at her, Dani waves back as they make their way over.

”Hi, you must be Dani! I'm Ashlyn and this is Ali and we're good friends of Em and Lindsey's.” Ashlyn introduces as she takes off her jacket, showing her heavily tattooed arms.

”Wow, those are pretty!” Dani states, starting at the tattoos. ”You're so much cooler than them already.” Dani whisper shouts at Ashlyn while pointing at Emily and Lindsey.

”Hey were cool, just cause our arms aren't clad in tattoos, doesn't mean we're not cool like Ash. We have some too, yeah they're a little less dope but they're hella deep.” Emily defends.

”Yeah, getting a tattoo when you're hella drunk [oh fuck I can't use the Kithhh tattoo cause they don't know Caitlin (I think) and haven't been together that long fuuuuuuvk] at a college party, so you tattoo your religion in your neck.” Ali fired back, with a grin.

~

”Dani, how would you like it if Ash and I were to adopt you? We've been thinking about it for a while now and suddenly a cute little girl pops up in front of us. Em and Linds can visit and babysit, but our other family friends can too.” Ali tells the girl.

”Fair warning tho, pretty much everything to do with our family is gay. Most of our friends, Al’s brother, so you're in for a gay ride.” Ashlyn says straightforwardly. 

”I’d like that very much, Ali. Ashy, that's fun, isn't it? Why would I say no to a great family?” Dani laughs at Ashlyn while settling herself on Lindsey's lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll only be writing an epilogue after this, I’m losing though to my original idea (the first chapter wasn’t even close 😅 so if you feel like you can and want to carry out my OG plan dm me on @deputysonnett and I’ll share my idea and mind map of the story.
> 
> Love always xxx,
> 
> Lizzy


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all just get the happy ending they deserve, by celebrating a(nother) World Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this way shorter than it is, I got carried away a bit; the second night in a row that I write from 11 pm to 2.30 am as well as most of the day, my screen time will be insane…(10.5 hours spent on just writing this) I really loved this story, there were just too many storylines and ‘main’ characters that I wanted to give more text to which caused me to cut others’ by accident.  
> I'll continue writing but maybe just one-shots, cause I lack the continuous creativity needed for a whole ass story. :/

Late-night ~ epilogue

_December 28th 2030, Vermont_

It’s been about ten years, they have all (mostly) settled down. The entire family gets together for New Years’, having agreed to spend Christmas with their blood-related families so no one would have to travel extensively during Christmas. The adults voted on where to stay, but eventually got overruled by the children who wanted to rent a house for a week or so. With the Gayng being the great parents they are they couldn’t say no so here they are, on their way to a ‘cabin’ (read mansion, with all these people) in Vermont.

Emily had rented a literal bus, so the families could still travel around without having to all individually rent a car. She and Lindsey had waited at the airport to pick up most of their family. Sam arrived with Abby, her sister Kristie and her wife Rachel, having driven up from Boston. They were the last ones to arrive today, so when they finally had unloaded their stuff from the car the group sat down for dinner. With it being around 9 pm all the kids had been fed and put to bed already, hence the table being only set for 14. Alex with Ashlyn’s help had prepared them tomato soup with pizzettas, most of them vegan but to please the others half had actual cheese.

Emily had put on one of her newly made Christmas playlists to give the dining room a homey vibe. They talked about their travels to get here till Rachel questioned Lindsey sitting on the complete opposite side of the huge table;

“Hey, Soran. Where’s that gal of yours? I was hoping to have some UK backup between all you Yanks.” Rachel queries, immediately after she was punched by Kristie and Sam who had stretched across the table.

“Nah-uh, you know the rules ‘no Yankees’ we’re Red Sox through and through, as are you babe.” Kristie scolds her wife with a grin.

“Yeah now that Rach mentions it, where’s Daan? And this so-called UK backup?” Rose asked with her face covered in tomato soup, much to the others’ joy.

“Daan is headed here as we speak but will arrive in the morning. She was in England till today and would either arrive at 11 pm today or 8 am tomorrow and with all of us coming in before 5 PM she thought tomorrow was easier. Ya know typical considerate Daan. I think it was just an excuse to see Ellie right away.” Lindsey groaned, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder and looking at her wife to continue.

“Daan is dating someone and she’s finally taking them home to meet the entire family!” Emily tells the table.

“Ah, so Daan did Christmas with the in-laws did she?” Tobin chuckled, grabbing Christen’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s only fair, they did Thanksgiving and now New Years' with us.” Emily motions to herself, Lindsey and then to the stairway.

It’s 6.45 am when Lindsey’s alarm rings, causing Emily to groan loudly.

“Calm down babe, we’re going to pick up Daan. And after today we can sleep in and have all the fun we want.” Lindsey voices as she pulls Emily closer and places a bunch of kisses in her neck.

They get dressed and make their way to the kitchen for some much-needed coffee. There they’re met with Tobin and Kelley at the stove. Lindsey moves to Tobin to congratulate her on Christen’s birthday, after asking if it’s safe and sanitary to kiss her, Lindsey pecks Tobin on the cheek.

“Ain’t no way in Hell that I’ll kiss you after you’ve been fucked by Mommy C and not showered.” Lindsey defends, causing the other three to laugh.

While Lindsey checks in Tobin and Kelley’s plans, Emily grabs a cup of coffee and heads to the designated ‘Kids’ Corner’. They had moved some beds around so the four younger kids could share a room. Mal and Rose had been given the only room close to the kids, due to the fact that they were the only pair that weren’t together so they wouldn’t be likely to fuck their way through the nights. Emily opens the kids’ door to see all 4 on the floor playing CandyLand with Mal and Rose.   
“Aw, this is so sweet.” Emily states, making her presence known.

“I hope none of them woke you up at the buttcrack of dawn, oh wait it’s still dark.” Emily tries to joke around, causing the kids to laugh and Mal to snicker.

“No, we knew T and K were going to wake up early to surprise C, so we thought we’d entertain these rascals till everyone’s ready.” Rose says, ruffling Archie’s hair.

“Ah, that’s so nice of you to be doing. Remind me to give you two an extra bottle of bubbly on New Years'.-“ Emily motions drinking. “But I came here to pick up my sweet daughter: El, we gotta get you dressed to pick up Daantje.” Emily hypes her daughter.

At 7 am sharp, okay not sharp but sharp enough, the three Sonnett-Horans are in the Mewis car and headed to the airport. They convinced Tobin and Kelley to wait with the celebratory breakfast till 9 am, even if that meant Lindsey’s Portland moms having sex…(ew). Emily being far too excited to see their adopted daughter wanted to be sure they’d be on time, with a current arrival time of 7.53 am she was pretty happy. Seeing that the plane landed a few minutes ago, their timing should be impeccable.

They stood in the entrance hall, Emily with their 3-year-old on her hip and Lindsey with a sign saying ‘Bean’. The second Daan noticed her mothers she flung her suitcase towards them and ran into a hug. Pealing Ellie from their mom and moving to pick up her suitcase she saw her dear girlfriend Beth enveloped in a hug between her moms.

“So El, so remember Beff, my lover?” Daan said to annoy her girlfriend with the former and her moms with the latter.

“Daan.” Beth feigned annoyance, pushing the brunette away after she’s placed her sister on the ground.

“Kid, just call Beth what she is, your girlfriend. Or-“ Lindsey quickly glanced between the two women, Beth catching the action quickly shook her head with wide eyes. “-well then, Beth is lovely and the term lover makes lesbian relationships sound so…” Lindsey drags on looking for the right word.

“Sexualised” Emily buts in, moving to take Beth’s suitcase to put it in the trunk.

“I was gonna say wanky, but you once again outsmarted me, Love.” Lindsey says leaning over the middle console to kiss her wife, followed by two soft awes and a fake hurl.

“Fuck you, Daan.” Emily says as she flips her daughter off through the rear-view mirror.

At around 9.10 Tobin makes her way to the living room with a blindfolded Christen. When she takes the blindfold off of her wife she and their family yell “surprise” to which 5-year-old Stacy in a football onesie runs to her mom with a present in hand.

“Here Mommy, Mommy T and I got this for you. I chose the clicky and mommy chose the pictures.” Stacy says as she opens the box on her mom's lap, who just sat down on the floor to be eye level with her daughter. Inside the box, there’s a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket engraved with a T on the backside. On the inside, there are two pictures one of Stacy and one of Christen’s mom Stacy.

“I love it, thanks baby girl.” Christen says as she hugs her daughter tightly and a single tear runs down her cheek, only to be wiped away by Tobin.

A little later they’re sat throughout the living room, couples and families mixed, all having a slice of homemade cake, with exception of the kids and Alex; they have store-bought vegan cake(so the kids don’t get hyper). As the family happily watches a SpongeBob rerun, Danielle enters the living room dressed in sweats and her UNC sweatshirt.

“Happy birthday, sorry I missed the surprise C. But I did enjoy the secluded shower.” Danielle cheered and then grinned as she goes around hugging all her family members.

“So where is this ‘lover’ of yours Daan?” Alex asks teasingly after Ellie had said something about the happening at the airport this morning.

“Oh, Meado is calling the ‘rents letting them know we landed safely, should be down in a minute or so.” Danielle said as she goes to the kitchen to pour her and Beth both a cup of coffee. Seeing Beth come down the staircase she walks over and hands her a mug. Beth reaches out to intertwine their hands, still a little nervous to meet everyone at once.

“Well fam, this is my lovely girlfriend, Beth.” Danielle says looking at Lindsey with slight annoyance at the word. They all turn to the young couple, a little surprised.

“Hey, Bethany.” Rachel says, making her way over to give her national teammate a hug.

“Hi Rach, fancy finally seeing you on this side of the pond.” Beth jokes awkwardly.

“Wait Daan you’re gay?” Ali asks bluntly, shock written all over her face as well as most of the others.

“Always have been, you know the tale.” Danielle starts to blush as she chuckles awkwardly.

“Why do you think Daan was happy to get out of the crappy homophobe’s foster home and be adopted by two boss ass gay bitches like Krashlyn and us.” Emily laughs motioning for her daughter and daughter-in-law to sit down.

“More gays, more gays.” Kelley cheers happily, high-fiving Ashlyn.

They spend the afternoon sledding in the back yard, they form an entire track and compete by keeping time. Danielle eventually agrees to go down the track with Ashlyn and Ali’s daughter Adelaide as they go against Beth and Ellie. Let’s say Daan wasn’t happy after the race, till she got a mug of hot cocoa with mini marshmallows shoved in her freezing hands and a kiss from Beth.

After all getting changed into clean clothes they take the bus and go into town to a pizza place where they had made a reservation for 20 people just after booking the house. Not wanting to make it too late after the tiring day they went back home on time so the four kids could be snuggled up in bed by 10. According to Ashlyn, it would be way more chill to keep the kids up a bit later, so they’d wake up later too: so everyone could have their own fun.

It's around 8.50 when the intercom first turns on, to awaken all the couples.

”Sup bitches, Rose here. We’re making waffles they’ll be done around 10 so if ya could do the nasty now and then be showered and all by then that’d be cool.” Rose spits over the intercom.

“Sorry Rosie is still a little traumatized from living with Soran and Sabby, but she’s right. Clean yo selves, God.” Mal agrees over the intercom with three kids laughing at Rose and Ellie trying to find the best bowl to wear as a hat in the background. Only 10 minutes later, Danielle and Beth make their way into the kitchen. Danielle immediately moves to hand her girlfriend a cup of coffee before scooping up her little sister.

“Hey Els, how did you sleep? Did you enjoy your night with Stace, Addy and Arch?” Danielle asks as she tosses her little sister into the air a bit.

“Wheee, yes but making waffles is moooore fun.” The little girl cheers as she wiggles herself out of her sister’s arms.

“Not that it’s our business but we’d expected you to come in last…” Mal grins at Danielle and Beth as she and Adelaide cut strawberries.

“Well, that’s where you’re in luck, due to jetlag we woke up around 7 am. We had our fun.” Danielle says with suggesting eyebrow movements.

“Daan-” Beth groans, starting to blush. “Not everyone needs to know our deal.” Beth mumbles as she hides her face in her hands.

“No, we do. In this family, if your business isn’t known people will walk into your room whenever they want.” Rose laughs with a terrified look.

They spent the afternoon hiking in the woods near the house, however being with 4 young kids they turned back around after 45 minutes. As they got back to the house Emily, Lindsey, Daan and Beth volunteered to clean the kitchen, no one wanted to after breakfast; even though Rose and Mal were 31 and 30 they couldn’t adult for a second, so the kitchen was a mess. Danielle and Beth claimed the dishes while Emily and Lindsey cleaned the countertops and put the utensils back in their places.

“Love having you two here, I don’t know what I would do if we had a family holiday without our little Dani.” Emily says as she hugs her daughter from behind, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

“And you two Bethany, why did you two have to go to UNC. Why not Stanford or something closer by. I mean go Tar Heels because obvs but we don’t see you often enough.” Lindsey whines as she wraps an arm around Beth’s waist.

“Thanks for making this place feel more like home for the past 3 years.” Beth says, leaning into Lindsey’s hug.

“Well babe, they had no choice. The second I told them that I had met this incredibly hot British blonde at the U-20 World Cup back in 2026 and then ended up losing to you in the semis… and still liked you.” Daan says reaching her hand out to hold her girlfriend’s.

“And here we are 4 years later, about to send both you to the 2031 World Cup. With even more dilemmas than before; now we have to choose between Kristie and our country(USA), Daan and her birth country(NED) and Beth and Rach’s country(ENG).“ Emily moans as she pulls Danielle closer.

“It feels like only yesterday that we adopted you half a year after meeting you.” Lindsey shares.

“‘And now you’re getting old’ blah blah but you have Ellie and are only 34 and I’m still in college.” Daan fires back, mimicking her mother.

“And in a year we will hopefully be closer to you, our coach said that the Thorns have been interested in us for a while.” Beth pipes in handing Danielle the last wet plate.

It’s just past 5 pm so you know what that means; it’s time for a drink. Lasagna is in the oven as the family is huddled around the fireplace. All adults and a slightly underaged Daan have a Budweiser in hand. They’re listening to Adelaide, who’s reading her favorite book; Dork Diaries, courtesy of Daan’s old collection.

“Hey isn’t your daughter too young to be drinking?” Abby remarks noticing Danielle’s beer. Adelaide stops reading and looks over with the rest of the family.

“Mate, she’s in college. She’s drunk way more than this.” Rachel pipes in from underneath Kristie.

“She won the Euros last year.” Ashlyn remarks with a proud high-five to the brunette in question.

“She’s Dutch anyways, legitimately she’s been legal for 2 years.” Emily tells her friend with a laugh.

“Not like I make the alcohol runs for our flat, being 21 and all that.” Beth adds to her girlfriend’s defense.

“And I’m about to go to the World Cup so I can’t drink from January on. So let me live my best life which is enjoying time with my amazing family, my sweet little sister, my godsent moms and my gorgeous girlfriend.” Daan says with a fiery tone almost growling at Abby.

“Calm down there short stuff, Abs was merely stating an observation, right babe?” Sam butts in, always being the peacemaker. Abby nods at her partner and then shoots an apologizing smile at Danielle.

“Okay now that we're all cool with this 20 and a half-year-old drinking, go on Addy.” Ali motions for her 8-year-old to go on.

Adelaide had just finished her chapter and put the book back in their bedroom as the doorbell rings.

“Wonder who that could be.” Ashlyn voices as the kids run to the front door to see who it is. They open the door to see Sue and Megan standing there.

“Sup gays, let’s get shwasted.” Megan says as she enters, showing a bag loaded with booze.

They go back to the living room and do pleasantries. Danielle disappears for a moment and returns with a package. The room falls quiet and Danielle takes this as her queue.

“So Sue, back in 2020 when I was struggling with being more American you gave me your United States national basketball team jersey, number 10 of course. Now I play as number 10 at UNC but also on my national team, thanks to you and mom. So as a thank you for what you did back then I asked the KNVB(Royal Dutch Football Association) to make me an extra World Cup jersey.” Danielle hand the package to Sue. Sue opens it and it’s an orange jersey with the lioness crest, number 10 and ‘van de Donk’ on it.

“Wow thank you, Danielle you didn’t have to, this is so sweet. But I don’t know the last name.” Sue says looking a little confused, as she stands to hug the short brunette.

“Yeah, so I won’t be playing as Sonnett anymore but as vdD instead.” Danielle answers vaguely. Megan as assuming as she is jumps up and yells

“you’re getting married!” To which Daan and her family laugh, she grabs Beth’s hand.

“As much as I love Beff, no. I’m only 20. But van de Donk is my birth family’s name and now that I play for the Dutchies I thought it would be right to honor them like this.” Danielle says as Lindsey gives her a nod of approval.

“I met my aunt, uncle and grandmother last camp, moms are going to meet them during the pre-World Cup camp. And I need to learn more Dutch, sadly enough the little bits I still know won’t cut it.” Danielle laughs off the awkwardness that formed in the room.

“Daan is not going anywhere y’all, she now just has a closer link to her mom and a fourth family. But we’ll still be her first.” Emily eases the tension, pulling her youngest daughter, wife and daughter’s girlfriend in for a group hug. Danielle feeling left out runs over and joins the huddle, prompting Archie, Addy and Stacy to do the same. Causing all the others to join in.

At 10 pm the four young kids finally seem to be asleep, which prompts the adults to turn on the music and get the liquor flowing. They start with some punishment trivia, after too many complaints of it not being actual trivia but more riddle-like trivia and Sam being too good at it they switch to a ‘friendly’ game of 8v8 beer pong splitting off in tallest vs smallest of the pairs. The shorter side wins which prompts an Emily and Danielle chest bump.

“Fuck yeah Lil Dani, we showed those tall blondes of ours what we’ve got.” Emily says hugging her daughter as they flip off their partners. Then a national teams division erupts, Megan, Sue and Kristie vs Rachel, Beth and Danielle.

“I’d love to warn ya Love, I’m with another Brit and two college students. Think I’ve got the winning side again” Rachel boasts to her wife.

“We’ll see about that m’lady.” Kristie fakes an English accent much to the spectators’ amusement. Rachel was right, she and her team won by quite a lot.

Just before 1.30 am they decide to call it a night, none of them actually drunk but none of them anywhere near sober either. Ali, the soberest of them all, asks the parents for iPads, she places them on the dresser in the kids’ room. That way they could all sleep in a bit more, without anyone having to sacrifice their rest for the next long night.

Emily is awoken by a soft pounding on her and Lindsey’s door, Lindsey still fast asleep. Emily opens the door to see a teary-eyed Ellie holding Adelaide’s hand standing there, immediately smelling the reason why her daughter is sad she thanks Adelaide and picks up her daughter to change her diaper. After bathing her and changing her diaper she plops down in bed with her daughter, after shooting out a text to Dani asking her and Beth to come to their room she wakes Lindsey.

“Linds, babe.” Emily tries but to no avail. Ellie scoots closer to her sleeping mother,

“Mama. Hello, I here.” She almost yells, startling both her mothers. Lindsey finally awake, pulls her daughter and wife closer.

“Oh, my girlies.” She coos as she kisses Ellie's cheek followed by Emily’s lips. Their door creaks open, and a dark brown bun is seen emerging from the hallway.  
“Mom you summoned us?” Danielle says, pushing the door open further. Showing her in a tank top and shorts and a sleepy Beth in similar pajamas behind her.

“Yes sweetie, I thought it would be easier for the five of us to fit in our kingsize than your queen-sized bed.” Emily says as she scoots closer to her wife and opens her blanket for her older daughter and girlfriend. As they’re all settled comfortably in the bed Beth speaks up.

“Am I the only one who is sort of weirded out by the fact that we’re all in the bed you two do the deed in?” Beth finishes softer than she started, Lindsey laughs at her statement.

“Beth, honey no. were all adults here, with the exception of Els here. And it’s not like I don’t smell your sexed-up stank from over here.” Lindsey goes on laughing, infecting Emily with laughter.

“I mean the number of times Dani came into our room during ya know. And like we’ve never walked in on you but we’ve heard plenty.” Emily cackles, tears streaming down her face.

“Dear lord, no.” Beth blushes bright red, hiding her face in Danielle’s neck.

“Don’t sweat it, we’re all cool here. It’s only weird if we make it so. Sex is natural and all that. And like Daantje called us the morning after your first time, why’s that? Because we’re more her best friends than we are her parents.” Lindsey says calmly as she tickles Ellie’s sides

“Okay fam, how about you two lovebirds go take a shower and we will go see who we can torment into waking up.” Emily says looking at the clock which read 11.14 am. Ellie stands up in-between her mothers and starts jumping on the bed.

“Play Dani, play.” Ellie points at her sister.

“Mom can I use your shower, so I can play with Ell? If I go shower with this one it’ll be a little while.” Danielle says poking her girlfriend’s sides before kissing her lovingly. Emily just hums in accordance.

“Kissy, kissy.” Ellie says, seeing her sister kiss Beth. So she makes her way from Lindsey to Emily to Danielle to Beth kissing them all on the forehead.

After breakfast, Sue and Megan leave to go back to Connecticut to spend New Years’ with Sue’s family. The family split off into groups to do different tasks, one being responsible for getting champagne and kids bubbly, the second for groceries and the last group would stay with the kids and be cooking and backing snacks for the New Years’ festivities. Christen and Tobin had stayed home to help but after being kicked out of the kitchen by Kellex and Sabby they made their way outside with the children. They had decided to make snow angels, helping the kids down as to not ruin the fresh snow around them. Christen took a couple of pictures of her wife and the children laying in the snow. She sent it to the family group chat letting the others know the kids were enjoying themselves.

Ashlyn, Rachel, Beth, Emily and Lindsey had set out to go to the liquor store while Ali, Kristie, Rose, Mal and Danielle headed to the Costco to buy more food in bulk.

The kids went to bed at 9 pm sharp, so the adults could enjoy themselves for a while, they watched the New Year’s Rockin’ Eve performances and talked about the past year. At a quarter to 12, Daan and Beth went to get the kids, so they could see the ball drop, have some kids champagne and go back to sleep. As the clock strikes midnight and the ball drops all the family members scream “Happy New Year” “Let's make it a good one” and then they lean over to kiss their partner and hug one another. Mal eventually ushers the kids to bed with the excuse of still being tired from the night before.

“Well even though I love chatting with you all I haven't had sex since last year and I think it’s time to change that.” Kelley says as she stands up, stretches and grabs Alex by the hand to whisk her to their room. While some laugh others make sounds of agreements.

“Yeah sure just leave me to fuck your brains out, I’ll just go watch The Office in my bed.” Rose groans in annoyance, causing Sam and Abby to go over to her and sandwich her in a hug.

”However much I love you, Rosie, Kelley had a point. And how can I say no to those eyes.” Sam pointed at her girlfriend as she lets go of Rose.

Let’s say the New Year started off great.

_July 12th 2031, Los Angeles_

Daan would be playing Beth and Rachel in the Rose Bowl, both Beth’s family, Danielle’s adopted and birth family were present. As the national anthems played Daan looked proudly into the stands and waved at her mothers and little sister. Glancing a bit further she spotted Beth’s family and a little higher up in a box she spotted the Gayng. Just before the whistle she blew a kiss to her family and then turned to Beth and repeated the action. They had promised each other to be happy win or lose. Daan did not go easy on either of her favorite English women, tackling Beth left and right just because she could. Till Rachel tackled Danielle hard, knocking the wind out of her.

“Dani stop it, I swear you’ll break your girl’s ankles. And I need her if I’m going to win this.” Rachel hissed as she helped Danielle up as Beth made her way over, Rachel got carded; yellow in the book for the Three lionesses. Beth checked to see if Daan was completely okay, after a pat on the back and a sincere look she made her way back to her position. Rachel had fouled Danielle just a few yards from the 18-yard box, so the dutch were lining up for a free-kick. The Dutch captain Jackie Groenen guided her team into position. She played the ball back to midfielder Victoria Pelova who kicked it past the wall of defense straight into goal past English goalkeeper Ellie Roebuck(Like a Katie McCabe-Vivianne Miedema goal for Arsenal, the last goal of the November 9th 2019 game against Liverpool).

It was halftime, both teams made 2 substitutions due to the heat. All four subs were for mere convenience, for the Dutch the captain was substituted for a young defender so the armband went to Danielle. Her mothers spotting the band started cheering like mad people.

“I like your accessory, babe.” Beth couldn’t help but comment as the English squad made their way on the pitch, Danielle blushed at her.

A few minutes into the second half an English player was tackled a bit too hard within the penalty area, giving the Three Lionesses a penalty. Dutch goalie Lize Kop tried her best but couldn’t reach far enough into the right corner to block Georgia Stanway’s penalty kick. They were tied, as the English ran toward Stanway Danielle signaled her team to come to her. She gave them a quick pep talk in her improved but still mediocre Dutch.

“We have the ball, we have the mentality. Let’s do what the ’19ers tried, we beat the French, we beat the Americans, Australians you name them. We won the Algarve last year, beating everyone in our path, we’re not going to let some bloody English ruin our streak. Kom op, LET’S WIN THIS.” Danielle told her team, finishing her speech with a shout. The Dutch had been on fire, the English however kept managing to block them when they came near their line of defense. The ball had nearly seen the dutch half since the penalty. In the 89th minute Danielle saw an opening, she passed the ball to her left-winger; Lieke Martens. She sprinted forward into the open space in front of the goal and shouted at Lieke to pass it back over the defenders. - Beth catching on to her girlfriend’s plan just stood and watched, hoping for her girlfriend to both succeed and fail simultaneously. Daan had tried this before, during last year’s NCAA Division I Women's Soccer Championship, that time she failed even though they had won the championship. - Daan was in between the goalie and the defenders. Lieke having reached the backline took the shot to Danielle. The stadium almost fell still, all eyes on van de Donk as she hung halfway upside down, focused to kick the ball properly(a successful version of her bicycle kick against Canada in ’19). She tips the ball with the nose of her right cleat, it seems to swerve too much to the ground. The English keeper, Roebuck dives for the ball but with the angle it was kicked at the goalie can’t seem to estimate the ball’s trajectory. All Roebuck can do is give it a small punch which redirects the ball towards the upper right part of the crossbar. The (Dutch-)English defender Lotte Wubben-Moy(a legit UNC alum, now Arsenal player) tries to hook the ball out from in front of the goal, but she just can’t reach high enough to change the course of the ball. The ball hits the upper side of the net, causing the Orange Lionesses and their fans to roar in celebration. Danielle lays there on the pitch as her team piles in top of her. After they get up and separate, they’re given 2 minutes of extra time. The Three Lionesses try their bests to play the ball forward but the second the Orange Lionesses intercept the ball they just pass it around trying to run down the clock. The referee whistles signaling the end of the match. The English all drop to the ground, tears inter eyes. The Dutch and the bench players all run toward their attacking midfielder co-captain who is yet again bottom of the dogpile. Together they cheer “Daantje van de Donk, Daantje van de Donk nananananana” to the chorus of Give It Up by KC & The Sunshine Band. Danielle, Jackie and the coach all talk to their team as they wait for the medal ceremony to start. Just before the Three Lionesses line up for their silver medal, Danielle quickly runs over to Beth and gives her a quick but sweet hug.

Danielle and Jackie lift the 11th women’s world cup trophy together. She and her teammates pose for a few photos before she runs to the stand to greet her family. She takes Ellie from her mom(like Tobin and her niece in ’19) after hugging both of her moms she told them she was going to find Beth. All the two women could do was nod as they looked over their daughters. Daan turned and there she saw Beth on one knee with a velvet box in hand.

“So Daantje, we’ve been at this for 5 years and a few days or so. It all started at the U-20’s World Cup so I thought this should happen at the official World Cup. I beat you then but you still asked me on a date and now you beat me here and I’m asking you to be mine till we no longer like soccer.” Beth laughs nervously as she finally focuses on her short girlfriend. Danielle walks closer to the blonde, pulls her up into a kiss with Ellie still on her hip.

“Fuck yeah, of course. But you haven’t actually said anything yet Beffie.” Danielle teases as she lets Ellie go to play with the confetti and her national teammates.

“Danielle Sonnett-Horan will you become my fiancée, with no actual wedding in the foreseeable future, cause those are the terms to your moms allowing me to do this.” Beth rolls her eyes at the two women behind her beloved. Danielle laughs and merely nods before getting on her tiptoes to kiss her now fiancée.

“Did my moms really say all that?” Dani says into Beth’s warm embrace, all the other woman can do is nod before the shorter turns around and flips off her family. Danielle had given Beth her gold medal as ‘her ring’ as the pair holds Ellie’s hands as they lay on the confetti covered pitch.

Emily had made a reservation at a semi-fancy place, knowing that they’d be celebrating an engagement but keeping in mind that they were with a load of people; 34 in total, with Ellie being the only kid present(quick maths man; 19 from the Gayng, 4 from Sonnett’s family, 4 from Lindsey’s family, 3 from Danielle’s remaining family and 4 from Beth’s family). They were all dressed nicely but nothing too fancy, most of them would be hitting the World Cup celebration parties later.

“Thank you all for coming here, of course there’s a lost World Cup for most of you here. But there’s also love to be celebrated, not just theirs or ours; no all ours’ love for these girls here.” Lindsey says as she smiles around the table at her ultra family, motioning for Beth and Dani to stand up and talk.

“Welp, yeah it's officially official with the love of my life. May have lost today but I’ve won for the rest of my life.” Beth says with major heart eyes looking at her fiancée.

“Aw babe, well I’ll make this simple. I’m officially the best in the world, got a golden ball, bronze boot, a likely win for goal of the tourney and a diamond linking me to this smoking babe. Oh yeah and I’ll fucking be knighted when we go to the Netherlands for our victory tour.” Dani says cheering excessively at her last and second to last statement. She kisses Beth on the lips before they raise their glasses filled with champagne to toast.

“To the lovely couple etc.” They all chime in chorus

"More gays, more gays." Kelley and Ashlyn cheer instead before they all take a sip. Danielle coughs.

“What the fuck is in my glass, that’s no champagne, I haven’t been sober for 5 months only to be served apple juice the second I can drink.” Daan spits a little irritated.

“Sorry Sweetie, but the restaurant and laws wouldn’t let you. Still being 20 and all that(Danielle’s birthday is August 5th, so yeah), you can sneak some of mine.” Emily says not super subtly switching their flutes, but wanting to do anything to please her daughter today.

The Dutch team, English team and the few other international soccer players that were still in town got wasted under guidance and torment of the Gayng’s bad influence and antics. Let’s just say it’ll be a night they won’t forget yet all will have a hard time remembering.

LMK what you thought, any pointers of requests. I'm open for anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally DvD was my inspiration but after watching Bly I thought to maybe make it into Dani Clayton but with the NEDvUSA game coming up in just a few days I thought why not take this opportunity to mix these great teams.   
> Yes, I admit I fucked around with their ages a lot down below is what their age is during the New Years' part, from there on you can like figure it out, if it’s relevant in your opinion. I also fucked around with their ages compared to each other like IRL Danielle is older than Beth, Sonnett and Horan, the rest is mostly okay.   
> Emily(34) & Lindsey(33) > Daan(20) & Beth(21), Ellie(3) (Future tech Emily’ and Lindsey both biological parents, no father)  
> Ashlyn(39) & Ali(40) > Adelaide(8), Archie(6) (Adopted)  
> Tobin(38) & Christen(38) > Stacy(5) (Same future tech as Ellie)  
> Sam(34) & Abby(34) \  
> Rose(31), Mal(30) / share a cat and Wilma-Jean-II  
> Alex(38) & Kelley(38) > fuckton of dogs  
> Kristie(36) & Rachel(36) > do soccer camps, so ‘have’ plenty of kids  
> Sue(41) & Megan(40) > have Sue’s nieces and the Gayng’s kids

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on insta for possible progress updates” @deputysonnett
> 
> Let me know what you think. I’ll update ASAP :)  
> X Lizzy


End file.
